The Marriage of Figaro GG Style Take 2
by Vincent Voltaire
Summary: A famous opera, the cast of Guilty Gear, a slew of xovers, and one author trying to make it through it with his life intact. It's going to be a long story. (Now fixed to fit on site. Any problems, contact me ASAP!)
1. The Prologue

Location: New York City

**Exact Location: Lincoln Square**

Time: 12:34.23 P.M.

Weather Conditions: So sunny that my eyes hurt due to the lack of cloud cover (**Boo!**)

As Vincent Voltaire, the writer and occasionally depressed Guilty Gear fan, sat on the steps of the Lincoln Center, an associate of his walked up to him. She was Areia Crestol, a long time friend of Vincent, and she felt that it would be best if he had a serious chat with him, seeing as Vincent was feeling all droopy and everything for the past week or so.

"Hi, Vincent." She said as she sat down with him.

"Hey, Areia." He replied.

"Vincent, can I know something?"

"By all means, ask away." He said as he fiddled with his shoes.

"I know that you wanted to plan out something with the GG cast in doing the famous opera called "The Marriage of Figaro," but all of a sudden this story got yanked off the net. How so?"

His manner was not all that pleasing. "Well, for reasons that seem pretty obvious, someone within the GG fan area sent a copy of our story to our sponsors. (i.e. someone alerted this story to the heads of the site.) Apparently, due to a recent "loophole" in the rules being corrected, this story, and probably a slew of others all across the site have been yanked out. So, that is what is happening as of right now."

He continued. "When I saw this "disaster" unfold, I personally saw this opportunity as a way to challenge myself and make this story somewhat better. However, this was before the alert, and as you very well know once that was made and I was warned, I became mortified."

"However, I decided that, in order to make a story like this better, I should try this form out from now on, you know? I hope to be a writer one day, and I figured I might as well give these characters some life and what not. Now I will not go out and attack the person who did this, more often he was only alerting to something else, unless he had some vendetta against me for writing badly. But barring that, I think that I am willing to continue and start over."

Areia was intrigued. "So you are saying that… you want to try again?'

"Yes. I want to try again. I think I'll give this story another shot, and this time I want to make it right. I just can't give up over something petty like this. Besides, I've had failures before, and I don't need to feel so down on myself." He stood up from the steps and, feeling more pleased, shouted out to the square. "From this day forward, I, Vincent Voltaire, shall shun the use of script writing for good."

A small sweat drop trickled down all the onlookers there, including Areia.

"So… Vincent… what do we do now?

"Summon Ian. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

An hour later, Vincent's other assistant, Ian Vanderoff appears. Vincent addressed to the two. "Now, I see that everyone is here. Areia Crestol, and Ian Vanderoff, you know your assignments, correct? 

"Yes we do." The two shouted out.

"Here is our plan: Send the word to every single potential fighter in the Guilty Gear world of this grand event. Using my own resources as a fan writer, I shall bring to the world the art that is the Marriage of Figaro. Here is a list of all the current addresses and where they live." Vincent hands the paper, holding, what else, the list of names off all the GG fighters and their current residences.

Areia intervened. "I'll assume you have already planned this out before."

"Yes… yes I have…" Vincent replied, feeling VERY assured of himself.

"Well if you do have this planned out, then why don't you tell the readers out there in or what not." Ian addressed.

In an odd sense of breaking the 4th wall, Vincent noticed the readers. "Oh, Sorry, my bad. Anyway, a while back, I have started to look into operas, and I've tossed the idea of doing a fanfic involving opera and game characters. After much research and time, I have chosen to reenact the classic "The Marriage of Figaro" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, using the cast of Guilty Gear as my talent pool. This tale of romantic disorder and laughter is quite possibly one that you'll either enjoy for its lack of sense, or hate it for that same reason. With that in mind, seeing as this is my very first GG fic, (and my last humorous attempt in the "G Gundam" section fell apart and is in the recovery room for massive reworking) no flaming is allowed… unless you want to point out a grammatical error, OOC's, or something like that."

"And?" Areia tried to point out.

"Oh, yeah. I don't own Guilty Gear, everyone at Sammy owns that, even though I have made "technical manuals" of all the characters, but as of recent, won't allow that to be posted here. Happy Areia?"

"Yeah, I'm good, although I don't understand that part about overcharging his blade and his head explodes." She added, reading the manual on Ky.

"Hey, what about us? You never properly introduced Areia and me."

"Oh, sorry, Ian. I forgot to mention. These are my two associates: Ian Vanderoff, my lead director and communications expert, and Areia Crestol, my media advisor."

"Good. Now shall we proceed?" Ian added.

"I just have one last question, Vincent." Areia added. "How are we going to get the word out about this event?

"You just leave that to me. As for us… to the _Archangel_."

"Vincent?!" The two replied

"My bad. Been watching too much Mobile Suit Gundam Seed as of late."

* * *

Location: The Mayship

As Johnny looks on to the sky aboard his ship, he wonders about his life, and the chaos that has befallen his crew. He starts to ponder about the assassins' guild, that post war administration thing, and the gear Dizzy, whom is now considered a bigger threat on everyone for a lot of reasons, not to mention the sudden approach of a flock of geese….flock of geese?

"AH!"

Without warning, the flock decides to go "Mist Finer" on Johnny.

Five minutes later, the fearless leader walks into his personal quarters, in desperate need of a shower and some band aids. Fortunately, Leap was there to help.

"Everything ok, Johnny?"

"Not really. Take a look."

She comes in further and sees the carnage, as his whole body is covered in feathers, bruises, and the occasional blood splotch. "Ouch. You were out when there was flying geese again, were you?"

"Yeah." He goes to his dresser and starts to change as Leap says in front of a blind. "You want to know something, Leap?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking it's been a while since we had the entire crew actually participate in something. For the past few weeks, it's been nothing but either me, May, April, or Dizzy getting involved in something... and count out that Bridget person out. I don't know how May got her on the crew or something."

"So what are you thinking?" She inquired, sitting in a random stool.

"I've been thinking that maybe I should try and do something with the entire crew; you included of course. It has to be something that is fun, entertaining and makes all of us happy… but what?"

Leap made a joyful comment to him. "Well, this is odd, but why do you try doing a musical? You know? I even wrote one down myself, and…"

Moments later, a sudden crash is heard on one of the engines. May responds on the intercom. "Johnny, it's May. Something crashed on the engines again. Why does this keep happening to us?"

"I'll be there. Hold that though, Leap. We have an emergency."

After getting changed, and having a lot of Band-Aids plastered on his body, Johnny and the rest of the crew arrives at the engine room. "What happened to the engine?" said Johnny.

"Well, once again, the engine gets busted." said April as she tries to extinguish the now inflamed engine. "We found someone has actually crashed onto it. Here is the guy now."

May drags along the culprit, who happens to be Axl Low. Your guess is as good as mine why this time-traveling British man is here.

"Axl, what are you doing here?"

"Johnny, look. I swear this was not my fault. It's these random time loops. I hate it when that happens.

"Well, you probably know what I'm going to say, so I'll make it short."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. Besides, I'm actually trying to get to "A country." I have to go to this crazy audition going on in New York."

"What audition?" he asked, resisting a surprised expression on his face.

"Well, some American is trying to direct "The Marriage of Figaro" by Mozart, and he's invited all of the GG fighters to come. I have to get going right now before another random time warp happens to me, and Aiee!" Another time warp appears, sucking Axl in. A forty watt bulb appears on top of Johnny's head.

"Everyone, make sure that engine is fully fixed. We are heading to NYC."

"Why?" May's asked, curious.

"I'll explain it all outside… provided there are no more flying birds." Leap could not hold her chuckle.

* * *

Location: Jam's Restaurant

As we focus our attention on the problem at hand, we see Millia Rage and Ky Kiske, sitting down and waiting for their food… or rather, this is most likely the case when it comes to Ms. Millia.

"Jam, uh, are you sure my food is ready? I think I smell noodles burning."

"Don't worry. I'll get to it, but can't you see that I'm busy here. At least give me a moment to be with my luvi duvi knighty." She replied, making so many romantic references that it would make even me nauseous.

"Jam, it was only for one day." He said with adequate blushing.

"I know, but I just can't stop being around you, you know?"

"If I only had my hair still attached to me…" Millia though. "…but then again, she did help me a while back."

"Are you regretting that decision you made, Millia?"

Looking behind her, she sees the enigmatic Venom appear from out of nowhere, still holding his proper equipment beside him as he sips on some tea.

"You care to explain to yourself?" She replied with annoyance.

"No, I do not. In fact, I have only come here to sip some tea."

"Really?" Her eyes became suspiciously squinty. "So you are not here because you want to take care of me…"

" No."

"Despite the fact that I finished off Zato-1 for good…"

" I've come to accept it."

"And because I trashed all of your Harry Potter 1st Editions with my hair care products?"

"…well… No."

"I see." She turned around, keeping a watchful eye on the assassin. In a sense of relief for Millia though, he gets out of his seat and takes out several unmarked bills.

"Well, then. Here is my pay. I'll be off." Venom leaves with the three unusually surprised.

"Um… that was odd." Ky though. "I though he would automatically go kill Millia."

"So did I." Jam added.

" Oh and one last thing, Jam." He said before completely leaving the shack. "Your restaurant is about to burn down in three seconds."

"How?"

" Oh… something like this."

Venom takes out an 8-ball and uses his pool cue to smack it toward an outdoor propane gas tank. A huge explosion follows as everyone runs out and Jam is seething with red anger. Fortunately, a sprinkler system was already activated to counteract such a likely scenario.

"What did you do that for?" She said, completely furious and about to go IK on his ass.

"Because your tea was lousy. That and I've been assigned to kill you."

"From who?"

"That is none of your concern. Now let's duel."

"Hold on a second. You are going after her, and not me?" Millia bolted out of her seat, despite the fact that she no longer has her "Hair Extension of Doom!"

"Like I said, that is none of your concern."

"I can't stand for this." Ky, being the illustrious knight who can (presumably) do no wrong, whips out his Furriaken. "I am placing you under arrest for destruction of property."

"If you want to settle it like this, it's fine by me." Vemon added as he chalked his cue stick.

"I'll join you Ky. No one burns down my restaurant and gets away with it." Jam immediately drops everything in her possession and joins the fight.

"I know you have something against me, Venom, so why don't we just finish this?" Despite her inability, Millia joins as well.

"3 on 1? Well, I might as well kill all three of you while I'm at it."

Before this duel gets underway, Slayer makes his appearance in front of them without prior notice or delay. "What is going on here? Loyal assassin fighting loyal assassin?

"Uh, don't I recall leaving that organization and you disbanding it?" Millia said.

"Last time I checked you were still on the payroll."

"She's still on the payroll? Note to self: Send angry collector assassins to go after her."

"See Venom, I told you that you were still after me."

"You know, if we could just make this easy and…" Apparently no one cared what Ky said as he gets smacked by a 5 ball and propelled to where Slayer was standing.

"Wait a second, I understand you all hate each other, but can't we think about this for a second?"

"NO!"

"Forget it. I give up with you three."

As the three fighters prepare to duel, Ky sits along Slayer, watching the fight unfold. Once positioned, he plops down on the ground, exhausted. "You know something, Slayer, I don't know why I want to do this. I mean, this is like the fifth time that Jam's restaurant has been burned down. I literally had to force her to install the sprinkler system, not to mention she has been rejected from nearly every insurance company in the area. sigh I think I need a change from this."

"You know Ky, maybe you should try another job. Why not acting?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with some curiosity.

"Well, there is this invitation for all the Guilty Gear fighters to participate in doing a remake of the opera, 'The Marriage of Figaro'" Sharon and I are going to go there and try to 'persuade' the director to get us in. You are welcomed to join me."

"I like the offer but…" He ducks to dodge a billiard ball. "…I have this full time job protecting people. Lately though, it's like…" He ducks to avoid another stray one. "I'm no longer respected anymore. Everyone thinks I'm just some boring officer that is cannon fodder to someone better.

"You mean Sol?"

"Yeah. Everyone likes him, and I'll admit I'm jealous. He took out Justice for crying out loud!"

"But he is partially a Gear, is he not?"

Slayer was on to something there, which Ky agreed. Slayer continued..

"Well, think about this. If you try and do this, do you realize how much you'll be respected? Think of all the…" He nudges to the side to avoid a stray flame. "…fame that you'll get. Not only will you.... " He nudges some steps more. "…be more respected among the world, but can you imagine the fangirls coming to you. Besides, you've been a knight for years now. I think you deserve a break."

"Well… I guess so, since I need a break from dealing with Jam. Can you believe she has this ankle bracelet attached to me?"

"You do not have an ankle bracelet."

"Really?" Ky takes off his shoes and lifts his leg to reveal a steel ankle bracelet, showing multiple blinking lights and sounds. "This is what I get for eating her Noodle Surprise."

"What was in it?"

"Nothing much… except sleeping gas. I don't remember the rest. Next thing I know, I wake up in my bed half naked…" An uncomfortable pause encompasses the two "…never mind."

"Well, they are distracted right now so… want to take my escape route?"

"Where is that?"

"This cape here." Slayer reveals his cape warp portal, which appears to lead to the streets of NYC."

"How did you do that?" He inquired.

"Magic."

"I'll go with that." Ky apparently didn't care, as he was more desperate to leave than think about things that make no sense. As the two leave via the cape of mystery, everyone is oblivious to the events… for about five seconds.

"Ky and I shall pay back for what you did to… Ky… KY!" Without looking, she gets smacked by a cue ball and thrown to the back of the soaked restaurant.

GG Announcer: Slash!

"You let your guard down when you tried to find Ky… Wait, he's gone."

"…say, Slayer's gone too." Millia added, joining the search party. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Did Ky mention having to go to a 2 P.M. beatdown with Sol?" Venom said. The two shook their heads.

"No worries. I shall find them easily with this." She whips out a Mr. Locator 3000 (TM Copyright 218X Zepp Industries) and finds where Ky is immediately. "They are in New York City… in 'A Country.' Bye everyone." She runs off, not noticing the soaking mess that is her restaurant, and the two confused duelists.

"Uh, what do we do now, Venom?"

"…I don't know. Want to raid the fridge?"

"Can't. Someone else is doing it."

"Who? "

Militia points to a swarm of people raiding the freezers, including people from Jam's rival restaurants.

"Damn… and I actually liked her tea."

* * *

Location: Somewhere in France

**Exact Location: The Cathedral of Notre Dame**

**Reason**: _Take a wild guess_ Also, include your appropriate music, which I believe it is called "Noontide"

Standing from inside the front door of the Cathedral, Sol Badguy stands ready to duel _once again_ with Ky Kiske for total dominancy, just like he does since the creation of the GG universe. However, as he shows up to duel, Ky does not pop up like he usually does.

"That's strange. He's usually here for his 2 P.M. beatdown. What's holding him up today?"

Suddenly, I-No shows up as her music is being played in the background. Let's see, I have it here. (Shuffles through some CD's) Ah yes, "KA-GE-MA-TSU-RI"

"Your "friend" is not here Sol."

"Damn it, I-No, must you always get in my business?" He yelled to her rudely.

"I get in everyone's business. What does it look like? It's my job. Besides, I have a way for you to get your kicks with Ky."

"What do you mean?" He demanded. "I mean, if he's not here, he's probably at Jam's, smooching on her… or was it the other way around?"

"Relax. He isn't going to be there either. Right now, he's on a trip to New York City for some audition to do an opera or something. I'd give you more info, but you are already heading for the door as I see it."

"You think?" He said as he just practically left the cathedral without a second glance.

"Well, I'm just here to give you info. It's not like you're gay or anything."

"Ok! That's it! NAPLAM DEATH!!"

Sol, once again, tries to fry someone to death with his instant kill. Fortunately, he misses as I-No "Strokes the Big Desperation" on him. You'll know this move if you ever faced her in her "boss" form.

"Hey, what was that for?! I don't believe in that sort of thing with you and Ky."

"Can't help it. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking that I'm gay, which I'm not!" He storms out of the area, mumbling to himself about "stupid hental yaoi fanfics."

* * *

Location: The Japanese Colony

As the sun rises on the colony once again, the familiar faces of the daytime proceed to emerge on the rising sun…

"Anji Mito. Give me back my sake!"

…as well as a few other things, sadly, for at this very moment, an angry Baiken is chasing Anji over a bottle of rice wine. And he's doing his best to _try_ and tell Bakien that he didn't take anything. Likewise, she doesn't believe him.

Chipp got dragged into this as well, but it was because Anji needed a scapegoat…

"For the last time, I was not the one who stole the sake. It's Chipp's fault."

"Hey, why are you blaming me? I did nothing."

"Nothing my ass! I saw you take the bottle, you drug addict American."

"Look, it's one thing to make comments about my former drug addition, but I swear I did not take it. I have my own collection, you know?"

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you." Chipp replied with a pompous manner that went right through the other two.

"Look, I don't care which one took that bottle. Since none of you two are confession, I'll take you out myself." Bakien, now angrier, starts throwing down her multipurpose mats on the two.

"That's it! I've had enough of this." Chipp replied. "You want to fight it out? Fine. Three way Isuka Duel!"

Before this strange event of unusual proportions gets WAY out of hand, not to mention more out of character, a swarm of meteors bombard the battlefield and "Slash" the fighters.

"Ok, who did that?" Baiken asked as she rubbed her head. In classic Mary Poppins style, Faust descends on the stage with his "Parasol of Doom."

"I figured you guys were getting way out of control, so I just summoned a meteor swarm to calm everyone down."

"Well, I though that was unnecessary." replied Anji, having already conjured up an ice pack.

"Besides, why are you here?"

"You have not heard? Some guy from NYC is announcing all of the GG fighters to participate in acting out "The Marriage of Figaro." Here, read this flier." Instead of paper, he chucks a stone tablet at Anji, which just smacks him hard and sends him airborne.

"Hey. That was not a flier. That was just some big rock." Yelled Chipp.

"This was the only way I could get a copy. All the fliers were being destroyed in a pile of bad fanfics for some odd reason." said the doctor.

Anji makes his way back from being "dusted" 50 meters to read the tablet. His response was intriguing. "You know, it would be interesting to act in an opera. I have actually read the entire story you know. It's a very detailed four act opera about how the common folk manage to defeat their controlling leaders though their creative thinking.

"So, it's a play involving some royalty. I'm not interested in such things." Replied Baiken as she started to smoke her pipe.

"And where this taking place?"

"In NYC, Chipp"

"Isn't that in your home country?" Anji asked.

"…eh…kinda."

"We all know that you are an American. Don't lie to us." Bakien pointed out. Chipp glared at her, but reluctantly agreed to go to avoid dealing with 200 pound matts.

"…All right, if you insist, I'll go."

"Ok." In a matter of moments, he summons his ki dragon, and is all set to go. Chipp reluctantly got on the dragon as the two flew off to NYC. The rest of the colony including Baiken were relieved that the crazy gaijin was finally out of there, for reasons that included being there in the first place.

"So you are not coming. Baiken?"

"No way, Faust. I'd rather stay here. I don't see any interest in this."

"Suit yourself." He exits as he opens his "parasol of doom", and glides off, narrowing missing the same incoming flock of birds that collided with Johnny and the Mayship. Pirates… As Baiken watches them leave, she goes to take out her sake, but then recalls that one of the two already swiped her bottle.

"ARGH! They haven't returned my bottle!"

And so, she runs off to NYC to find them.

* * *

Location: Bridget's Family Manor

As Bridget is met up with the family members of the household, a sudden streak of concern engulfs the audience, and contrary to what we know about Bridget, it is not what you think it is.

"Dear, I have no idea why are you trying to become a bounty hunter. This is completely unladylike of you."

"Yes. I think as a person of your caliber does not need to occupy with such "disgusting" occupations."

"Look, all I know is that this is the life that I want to choose, ok?" Bridget argued. Apparently, the fact that he is trying to be manlier and undo a ridiculous "mistake" caused by his parents is starting to reach the breaking point. "It's not my fault you guys are so determined to undermine a family curse. The way things are going with this family, it looks like you guys are already trying to make _another _one."

"Oh shut up." said his dad as he verbally shot down his son. "We think you are to be a lady no matter what. Besides, it's not like we want you to be a guy anyway. I mean, you have 'Roger.'"

"Oh yeah." Bridget was also clinging to Roger in his right hand.

"And might I add the following pictures with you and the Jellyfish Pirates." Placing on the table, his mom reveals numerous photos, showing him with the 12 Jellyfish Pirates, and doing all sorts of stuff that you would normally associate with teenage sleepovers. "I wonder if you do wish to become one a man, seeing as how you hang around playing dress up with all those women."

"And who I blame this upon, exactly?" He pondered. "But then again…"

"Enough of this." Determined to finish the conversation quickly, he made a challenge to his son. "We here believe that you may need some culture in your life, so we are sending you to an audition for 'The Marriage of Figaro' in New York City. Like wise, we are going to go, along with your brother, and we expect to see you perform as one of those women."

"Fine. It's not like you care about me being a man."

"We do. It's just that these things happen in our family, and we decided to choose the life that has befallen on us."

"By making me into a lady? Mom, I want you to understand, from a guy's POV, that doesn't seem right, but in another way…"

"Hey. We never said it was fair."

And so, Bridget leaves out of confusing spite toward his room for packing.

* * *

Location: Times Square

As Vincent walks out of a nearby arcade, his luck has finally improved for once. Having dealt through so much Initial D racing and chucking a lot of quarters into the machine, he has finally broke 50% in his win/loss record, and waves the card around as he feels victory passing though him.. Smiling on as he heads to the train station, he gets stopped by two people dressed impeccably in formal suits. (And for the record, Ky has already left the party to find a hotel.)

"Are you the one they call Vincent Voltaire?" 

"Yes, and I've been meaning to talk to you Slayer; and hello to you to Sharon." She nods in response. " So, tell me Slayer, what are you doing here?"

"Ah yes. Well then, I have heard about your recent play that you are trying to do."

"Yes I am." He replied eloquently. "Knowing you, I assume you would like to make a donation or something of that nature?

"Actually, Sharon and I would like to participate."

"Nani?" His eyes lit up like the shock of an oncoming "Scared Edge" blast.

"Well, we saw the original performance a long time ago, and we really want to perform the parts of the royal idiots."

Vincent was quite confused at their response. "So you telling me, Sharon that you would like to play the role of the wife of the noble that tries to sleep with the wife of Figaro.

"Yes."

"And that means that you, Slayer, want to play said role."

"Yes, even though I despise what Sharon here is doing to be quite honest." He added, showing some displeasure in his response. Overall, Vincent was unsure about this couple. At the same time that they probably _saw_ the actual performance, he was asking himself if they are any good to perform. Having been through some experience in theater, (which is true. The author is a Thespian member) he saw that the couple may not be able to achieve the results that he was looking for. However, this attitude was shown to the couple, as his facial expressions, body language, and reluctance were more than enough for the couple to say…

"What the hell? Are you saying that we can't play the parts?"

"Well…"

"I'll have you know that Slayer and I have mastered the entire libretto and score from the play, including the parts that were left out when it was forged by Mozart himself."

"Ok, but if you know this story by heart, and say that you can do it, I want to see it."

"So what are you saying?" Sharon inquired.

Using whatever manner of "breaking the fourth wall", he magically conjures up a stage around the square, and throws down the challenge to the couple. "If you can prove that you two can do this opera, and do it right here, in the streets of NYC, with everyone looking on, then I'll let you in on the spot!"

"Shall we Sharon?"

"Yes."

What follows for the next ten minutes is one of the most beautiful performances of the first five minutes of act one, following the respective parts of Figaro and his wife. The other five minutes involved the sudden explaining of why a stage appeared out of nowhere, followed by one minute of clapping and one minute of dealing with annoyed drivers.

As for the performance… well, let's just say he barely got the words out as he wiped a tear in his eye

"…You're in!"

Everyone in the entire area cheers with the unusual exception of a strange girl jeering at him and wearing clothing that the author would not have the decency to put down on paper. For simplicity sakes, he is one of Voltaire's long time enemies, Cecilia Nicomar, and upon looking at her, he had to take action.

"Who the… All right Ms. Dark Magician Girl. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to piss you off. That's all."

"I see… Slayer, IK her please."

You can pretty much draw what happens here, although Sharon was quite confused at this sudden turn of events.

"Just one question. Who is she and why do you hate her?"

"It's a very long story. To make things short, I have started a crusade against the girl for reasons that stem primary out of spite.

"So she happened to burn up all of your fanart?"

"Yes, sadly, but there's a lot more. I'll explain tomorrow when everyone shows up.

"Ok."

* * *

Side note: Apologizes to any and all fans of who I mentioned here. I am quite impartial and I've got no issues with the GG fighters, and that part with Cecilia will be explained eventually, not to mention the appearance of everyone else in the series… I hope… 

Furthermore, bear with me. It took me a while to convert this story to this format. I know for a fact that this is not the way I usually write, so try to bear with me, because I know this is not my best.


	2. The Arrival

Note: The following chapter may result in the unconscious bashing of certain favorite Guilty Gear characters, as well as a slew of others from other fighting games and animes. It is hereby stated that I treat all characters equally, and if I was to bash anyone in this story, it would be in some way directed as a plot device, and I would eventually be subjected to the effects of karma, meaning I'll eventually get my ass kicked by the respective character. (i.e. If I bash Johnny, May and her Jolly Crew will run me over, and vice versa.)

Hopefully, by stating this, I will avoid potential nasty comments and… say… this room suddenly feels occupied. (He turns around and screams.)

Justice (suddenly appearing out of nowhere): Word of advice: you'd better not hurt my daughter.

Testament (ditto): If I hear one thing about you harming Dizzy…

Vincent: What the hell are you guys doing here? I haven't introduced you two yet.

Justice: We have our suspicions on what you are going to do, so watch it.

Vincent: All right, all right. I'll be careful. Nothing much will happen to Dizzy. Ok?

Testament & Justice: Good! You'd better make it so! (They both vanish quickly)

Vincent: Sheesh! There is just no pleasing everyone.

* * *

Time: 9:34.12 A.M.

Location: Lincoln Square, New York, NY

Weather: Still Super Sunny! (Curse you big ball of Hydrogen! Looks directly at Sun AHH! My eyes!)

As Vincent Voltaire, Areia Crestol, and Ian Vanderoff walked into the Julliard School of Performing Arts, the comfortable A/C was set off balance by the appearance of Slayer and Sharon, who were sitting down on the lobby, waiting for us apparently. Likewise, Vincent had to enquire.

"Uh, you know you are kind of early. Auditions don't start for another hour."

"Well, we figured it would be good that we arrive early instead of late."

"…even though we have a blazing sunny day outside, Slayer?" He asked, inquiring the myth about him being a "vampire" of sorts.

"That's just some wacky superstition. The sun does nothing to us." Sharon intervened.

"I don't know… I've heard stories."

"Then again, it's not all that important, is not?" Slayer added.

"No, not really." Vincent retracted his statement as Slayer continued.

"Anyway, the reason that we are here so early is that right now there is a traffic delay around John F. Kennedy International. Seems the whole airport is shut down right now because an airplane broke down, and all the main highways are filled with upset passengers."

"Really? I wonder what happened."

* * *

Back at John F. Kennedy International, we see the Mayship stranded in the middle of a taxiway with all of its engines out of commission, and one apparently on fire. As to how this extension of the previous event happened, we'd best not inquire, for as the EMS and trolley crew are rushing to the area, Johnny is apparently in an "I'm-going-to-kick-Axl's-ass-if-I-see-him" mood.

* * *

"As for Ky," the conversation with Slayer continued. "He is about to get here soon. He had to tell his Interpol friends that he was going to take an extended vacation."

"Ok. I'll wait." Vincent said as he took a seat in a nearby couch. "It'll give me more time to make sure everything is ready at the opera house. That's why I wanted everyone to show up here first.

"Speaking of time, remember when you said you were going to describe the reasons why you hated Ms. Cecilia Nicomar today?

"Uh… yeah Sharon thanks for reminding me. But are you sure you really want to know that…?"

"YES!'

"Ok, ok. Calm down. It's not like it's all that great anyway." He _really _did not want to discuss this, but since she inquired, he unenthusiastically began the story. "You see, a couple of months ago, I was in the city and well…. I'll let this flashback scene explain."

* * *

(Flashback)

Location: A random arcade somewhere in the city

Date: A couple of months ago, duh.

We currently zoom in on Vincent, who is currently playing in an equally random DDR Extreme machine as he is just about to fail Burning Heat.

"Damn it! When am I going to pass Burning Heat? I need more endurance."

As he steps off the pad and walks out of the area to catch his breath, he notices a girl walk on. Immediately after choosing Heavy, she rapidly chooses "Love Love heart Sugar" As Voltaire looks, he quickly turns around in near disgust. She takes _serious _notice of this action.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing's the matter." With that, he goes to play a nearby Soul Calibur 2 machine.

Time passes, and Vincent is not feeling all that peppy from before. Then again, he lost to Inferno for the 5th time already.

"Damn it. I almost got him. This machine is set too high for me." As the screen shows a Game Over, the girl walks by again, puts in a few coins, and chooses Talim. Vincent walks away again in an almost unnoticeable disgust, but the girl noticed anyway.

"Do you have something against me?"

"No, something is just bothering me. That's all. Besides, I have to get going." With that, he vaults out of the arcade.

Location: Random Book Store (Preference unrelated)

Several hours later, Vincent starts to speed walk away from a random book store, carrying in his backpack a copy of Azumanga Daioh: Vol 2, and hoping no one notices what he's carrying. Unfortunately, by mistake, he takes a right turn to a lonely alleyway and notices the girl. 

"Uh… are you following me or something?"

"Well, it's like this. I've been following you for a while, and I've been wondering "what the hell you have against cute women?"

"What?" He couldn't believe what this female was saying.

"Well, I saw you turn your face around when I was playing "Love Love heart Sugar" and then when I chose Talim…"

Vincent went on the defensive. "Well, it doesn't make sense what you are doing anyway. It's pretty obvious that not everyone is going to like everything."

"Well then Vincent Voltaire…"

He also couldn't believe he knew his name. "Hey, wait! I never told my name to you. Who are you?"

"Name's Cecilia, of the Nicomar family."

"Charmed with the nobility act, but would you mind explaining me why you are following me?"

"Well, how should I put this bluntly; you hate cute women, pure and simple."

"Oh come on." Vincent acted in disbelief. "For one thing, why do you care, and for another thing, where is the evidence?"

"You want to talk about evidence. That is just great." She replied sarcastically. "Everyone knows what you did in the past!"

"I've done a few things. It's all public info."

"Well then, for starters, I wrote some things down." She takes out a piece of paper and reads it out loud. "Let's see, you launched a full fledged effort to banish some goddesses from this world that wish to remain nameless, and then there were rumors about you bribed Adelheld Bernstein to prevent Athena Asamiya from competing in the last King of Fighters tournament, and then there was this event involving a certain innocent robot that goes by the name of…"

"Would you stop it!?" He tears the paper away from her. "Now, I'm pissed. I want to know what is going on, and who are you."

"Well, I guess you probably don't know me then."

"Well, no, unless you happen part of the Nicomar family of Dark Magicians which I have been keeping my eye on recently, which I doubt it. Besides, I don't really thing someone like you would really be a real DM. I mean, at most, you'll be a costume player, but…"

"You really don't think so?" She suddenly takes out what appears to be the signature wand _of_ the Dark Magician Girl. "Well then let me show you!"

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And that is what happened. The rest I can't recall because I blocked it out of my mind due to insanity and blindness from her glorified MG transformation. Any questions?"

Sharon's eyes went suspiciously squinty. "You're hiding something. I know it."

As the five waited on, the blond haired ex-assassin arrived first on the scene. Mind you, she now has short hair, and has done a lot of work to make it nice. Considering her former experience with working on it, it's pretty impressive.

"Hello there. You seem to be early." Areia said as she walked in.

"I know. My plane was heading to Newark Liberty international, so I was not affected by what is going on at JFK."

"Well, nonetheless, this is pretty nice. I'd expect Ky to show up first, but seems something came up with Interpol, so I'm still waiting for him." Vincent went to the registration table and checked her name. "Anyway, Militia Rage, you could just wait here and…"

"Actually, you misspelled my first name. It's Millia, not Militia."

"Really?" He checks his notes and a GGX2 manual. A big sweatdrop follows as he fixed the name. "Whoops! Crap. I can't believe I made that mistake. Ok. Problem solved. Sorry about that Millia."

Several Millia fans cheered as a sudden fan riot is averted. (To those four reviewers who posted the first time, Thanks.)

Moments later, as Millia heads to the bathroom to fix her hair due to a A/C breeze messing it up, Ky appears as he uses his signature blue trench coat to hide his sword from curious onlookers.

"Ah, Ky Kiske, you have arrived." Vincent replied. 

"Well, it was hard to get through traffic like this." He took out his sword from hiding. "For some reason, I almost got redirected to something happening at the Airport, but I insisted."

"Well, I have your name here, so wait around with Millia and we'll see the rest show up."

"Sure, just as long as…"

Sol walks in shortly thereafter, followed by the sudden rumble of fangirls passing by. Both their eyes quickly zoom on to each other ala Kill Bill Vol 1. (You'll know this if you saw the movie.)

"Sol!"

"Ky!"

As if on cue, Slayer hits a button on a convenient placed audio system. "Noontide" is being played.

"Ky Kiske, you still owe me a beatdown!

"I can't believe this." He palmed his head as he plopped down on another couch. "I'm not in the mood right now all right?!" He verbally vaulted onto him.

"What do you mean 'you're not in the mood?' Did you give up on fighting?"

"No. I'm on vacation. Listen to me Sol, I'm not a knight right now, so… Slayer, could you turn that off?"

Slayer turns it off quickly. "Sorry. It usually happens when you guys fight."

"It's ok."

"Man, this isn't like you Ky." Sol still could not believe what was happening to Ky. "We've always been at it trying to fight each other. What's going on?

"It's you, man. You've got everything; the fans, the fame, the fact that your part-gear. People love you. Me, I've got nothing."

"Hey, come on. You're this knight who everyone looks up to, and you got the respect of everyone across the world. I just happen to use you to relive stress." At the same time he said this, he was also thinking of the fact that he could not believe he said that.

"Hey, look. I'm just doing this as a break from the Interpol thing. If you want to join up with this opera then that is fine with me."

"Well, I am bored as it is. Things have been quiet since that "carnival" I-No started has ended, and to think she actually dragged me here just to kick your ass." He quickly scans the area. "Say, where is that girlfriend that usually drags you along?"

"You mean Jam? I had to ditch her. She was too much for me."

"How so?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

Elsewhere high above the city, an airplane originating from Hong Kong on route to JFK is preparing to land. However, it is currently on a queue, and for one particular passenger, this is not something she wanted to hear.

"Attention passengers, due to a recent problem on the runway in JFK, there will be a delay in our arrival time. Please be patient as we'll be landing shortly. Everyone sighs at this announcement from the Captain with the exception of one.

"What are you saying 'there is a delay?' I need to get on the ground now."

"Miss Kuradoberi, I assure you that this was not fault." Up somewhere bordering the First Class and Economy barriers, the crazy lady is so desperate to get to Ky, that she has the entire crew literally going crazy. "Could you at least tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Well, it's like this." A random flight attendant said "The captain told me that there is this airship called The Mayship that took an emergency landing on all three runways. The control tower is telling us they are just getting them back online, so could you please be patient?"

Jam's brain suddenly starts working as she tries to process this info. "So those people are there. I know that May has the hots for Johnny, but Dizzy…" A ridiculous hentai scene suddenly pops up at random, which was quickly dismissed for lack of chance. "No, Ky would never do that… unless…"

I take it back. An equally impossible reason pops in her head moments later. In response, she could not control herself, and in trying to escape the plane for what she calls, "Saving Ky," all the other attendants charge in _en masse_, tackle her, duct tape her mouth, and dump her hyperactive self in the cargo hold, making sure to mark it "Fragile" so she shall receive the "utmost care." All the other passengers cheer.

* * *

As that was going on, the next participants appear… or rather, they caused quite a stir when a giant ki dragon appeared out of nowhere and disembarked on the steps of the school, startling most of the professors, yet impressing the cultured students, including those interested in pre-destruction Japan.

Though in the case of Chipp Zanuff, this was not the case.

"Yes, I'm back in my homeland, and yet it doesn't feel that way."

"Hi, everyone." Anji said as his ki dragon vanished from sight. "So did I miss anything?"

"No. You are just in time." said Areia as he greeted the two into the building. "We still have a few guests coming, so you are numbers four and five. Just take a seat and we'll get you organized.

"Sure. Just let me get use to here for a minute." A sense of culture shock started to engulf the American ninja.

"Feels different now that you spent so much time in the colony, no?" Ian said.

"Kinda. It nice to be back, but a part of me… well, you know."

"Bad memories, eh?" Chipp nods on the account that before all the GG stuff, he was addicted to drugs, and it was later when he became a ninja that he left "A Country" for training. Of course, then you have his attempted defection to the Colony, and all of that business with the 16 year old President, but because most of his problems originated in "A Country", there are still some lasting memories.

"So as I was saying, how are we going to do this?" Anji asked.

"Well, you said you already read the story, right?"

"Yes, Vincent. I read all four acts."

"We can't put you as part of the royal couple, since Slayer and Sharon have those parts already. I swear they got talent."

"What about me?" Chipp replied as he started to wear off his culture shock.

"Like I said, we have to wait for enough people so we can do this. Once we have enough…"

"ANJI!!"

Storming in with lighting speed and getting on looks from jealous girlfriends, perverted teens, and Rurouni Kenshin fans, Baiken pushes into the front doors and slams her fist on Anji's solar plexus. He falls down quickly, as Bakien tips him over to his back and sticks her sword to within inches of his neck.

"Now I had to go through a lot of "beep" to get here. Now, give me back my bottle."

"For the last time, Baiken, I do not have your bottle."

"Yes, we are telling the truth, ok?" Chipp added. It wasn't helping much.

"You shut up, all right? You're next."

"For the last time, I didn't do anything, ok?"

"Liar!"

Admits the chaos, Vincent decides to go "damage control" on this problem and waves a half empty sake bottle to the area. "Does this bottle mean anything to you, Baiken?" She took notice, recognized the bottle, and pushed her way over. "So you were the one. Give it to me!"

"Ok "He tosses the bottle to Baiken in a nonchalant manner. She receives it and secures it quickly. "Besides, I only needed it as a lure. I actually wanted you to try out for this opera, and this was the only way I'll get you to come."

"If that was it, then no way; I'll pass on this one."

"Oh really. It's such a shame, and I originally had nothing against you Baiken, but sadly…"

"What?"

Getting out of his seat, and attempting to keep Baiken in for as long as possible, Vincent shifts from pacifist to duelist as a long sword forms around his hand.

"I'm actually a nice guy, and I really admire your personality, quite honestly. However, I've wanted to do this opera for a while, and I know that you would have been reluctant to join, so that is why I had to take the bottle… as well as a few other things I sold on eBay, but that is not important. I am asking you to at least stay for the audition. If you don't get in, that is fine. I'll compensate your venture home."

"You know that acting doesn't impress me." She said. "Keep talking though. I want to know more."

"In addition, if you don't make it in, how would you like to be part of security? "

"…perhaps I will. The colony's been boring as of late, and there is something about beating people up…" A minute later, she reluctantly agrees. "All right, I'll stay around, for now."

"Deal. Wait here with the other people."

With that settled, Vincent disengages his sword and returns to his spot as Baiken sits on the floor and takes out her pipe. Anji goes up to her.

"So, Baiken, does that mean you forgive me for thinking I stole your bottle?"

"Maybe." She hinted at him.

"So that means you'll go out with me?"

A multipurpose mat fell down on him. "Don't push it."

The next person to arrive at the school was the yo-yo dealing, teddy bear dueling, cross dresser named Bridget. If it wasn't for the fact that he came from a limo, everyone would have been giving him mixed looks for the fact that A: She looks like a girl, B: Nuns would probably slap him/her with rulers for lack of proper color scheme, and C: "Rent" fans would mistake her for the character "Angel.", which is something that is not only downright ludicrous, but completely wrong on all accounts. (Go find information on the "rock opera", and then you'll understand what I mean.)

"Bridget, you have arrived. Excellent. We are almost there." Vincent said as he personally opened the door to him. He, on the other hand, stopped his way in and confronted Vincent head on. "You're the one doing this, right?"

"Yes."

"Well can I be honest for once? I don't like doing this at all."

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"You know by now that my parents made me this confused person that you see me today."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I know that they are obviously going to ask you to have me play some female part or what not, and I was asking…?"

Vincent understood his situation quickly. "Say no more. In fact there is a character who you may like playing as."

Anji, knowing his knowledge of the play, overheard the whole conversation and had to intervene. "Oh, you don't mean Cherubino, do you?"

"I think he actually fits the part nicely, Anji." said Slayer as he watched on.

"Who is this "Cherubino" person?"

"He's a page to the royal court." Sharon added. "However, he spends most of his time hanging around with the ladies of the court. This completely upsets the Count, which is being played by Slayer, so by the end of the first act, the Count has Cherubino drafted to the army. I won't mention everything till we are ready of course."

"Really? Well, that is kind of different. I think I may like it."

"Good, we just have to wait for three more people, and we should be all…"

A second later, the front doors are slammed open, made it part by a woman in a red china dress, and in glorified fashion, she executes her classic fight intro.

"Kuradoberi Jam! Hello everyone." Her eyes make a small glance at Ky and instantly became glassy. "Ky-Chan!"

"Oh no!"

"This should be fun to watch." Sol remarked.

"Uh, someone help me, please? I don't want to be glomped by this crazy lovesick woman." Without warning, the same crazy lovesick woman started to sprint toward Ky, with his sword his only feeble defense.

"Don't deny our love, Ky Kiske. We are meant for each other…"

A second later, a random eight ball lands on Jam's back.

GG Announcer: Slash.

"Well, that takes care of that." said Vemon as he cues his stick once more. Ky is in a odd sense of relief.

"Uh… thanks… I think."

"Hey, we don't want this to turn into a full blown Isuka duel, do we?" Ian said as he tried to regain order. But as if it was on cue, a scream is heard as two people plummet from the sky down to the plaza. They ended up being Faust and Axl Low, whom he collided with Faust in mid air as a result of a really messed up time loop.

"Would you mind getting off of me, Axl?"

"Hey, I didn't know I was going to pop in mid air. You blame whatever is causing this."

Vincent was pleased. The entire cast is finally here. "Excellent, this is more than enough. Areia, Ian, let's get into positions."

"Hey, what about Johnny's crew?"

"Ah, they ain't important right now, Bridget." He said with speedy execution. "They'll come by later."

* * *

After ten minutes of reorganization, and a few minutes to move the entire cast from the school to the metropolitan opera house, Vincent and his team finally explain what is going on with the opera.

"First off, I congratulate everyone for coming, seeing as you all have busy schedules and what not."

"What do you mean?" Millia said "Half of us are trying to pass time while the next big thing comes along."

"Well, as long as I'm with Ky-chan, everything will be all right." Jam said as she snuggled onto Ky.

"She calls you Ky-chan now?"

"Sol Badguy. Do me a favor and don't ask."

"Anyway, just to make things clear, right now, the crew of the Jellyfish is coming in late, because of some technical problems with their ship, but beside that I'll meet up with everyone individually, one by one. I shall give you a sample script for you to read. Then I shall ask you a few questions. Depending on the results, I'll assign you your preferred spots. If by some chance you do not make it in, I'll gladly give you the opportunity to work for security, seeing as Potemkin and his elite squad of Zepp soldiers has gladly volunteered his services as the backstage team and head of security, and it wouldn't pay to have more security, seeing the degree to who's acting in this opera. And if anyone has a problem with that, you'll have to speak with me, personally."

The entire audience is still. Not one soul shakes their head.

"Good. If you are selected though, you'll be subjected to my rule. Meaning that I, Vincent Voltaire, will have full command on what I do on set. The reason should be obvious."

"You mean random chaos everywhere?"

"Yes Axl. Also, you should be able to find accommodations in the city. I have Ian and Areia help you with that."

"Do these accommodations include lots of sake?"

"I do not know what your obsession with that is, Baiken, but yes." "Now then, I shall call you up randomly…" For the sake of sheer randomness, he points to the Knight. "Ky, you stay. Everyone else, wait outside."

"Well, I guess this is where everything starts."

"I don't think we'll have a problem with you Ky."

* * *

I still haven't figured out where to place the other characters, but they will show up eventually. And because we are into culture, we'll have the new GG fighter show up in a musical overtone. (If you don't know who this new person is, I'll give you a hint. Find the musical "Mamma Mia." All that music is based on a famous 70s singer. Drop the third letter and search that person on the official GG Isuka site.)


	3. The First Interview

Warning: Today's chapter may contain some material that is, although historical and part of the very nature of Baroque period, may be inappropriate for some readers. Most likely, however, you probably don't care, so you skipped this part.

Ian: Wait, why would you make a disclaimer like this?

Vincent: Trust me. About halfway through this speech, the flaming will start coming, because I'm going to deal with a former method of singing that are of a very... um... which reminds me, I have to get in my flame suit.

Time: 12:34.12 P.M.

Location: Same

To allow things to be fast forwarded, we have divided today's chapter into segments, with occasional interludes.

* * *

Segment 1: Ky Kiske. 

As the cast of GG walks back into the hallways, Vincent gives Ky all the planning on how this audition is going to be.

"All right Ky. Now we know you are pretty experienced with fighting crime, but we are not sure about your credentials with acting. For starters, let's hear you from your lowest voice up to the top gradually."

"Ok."

In his first attempt at singing, he felt a bit nervous and could not reach high enough. Fortunately, the three were patient, realized his reluctance, and eventually he began to sing, and slowing hitting a low vocal note, similar to a sound of a baritone horn. As the session continued, he eventually started to sing in the higher pitches; his voice eventually hitting the ranges of a trombone. It was around his attempt to hit the lower range of a trumpet before his voice shifted to a high pitched falsetto which signaled the end of the session. The three intervened and quickly formed a consensus.

"I think you line somewhere in a baritone range. You could do tenor, but it'll be a stretch."

"Is that so, Vincent?"

"It all depends, Ky. You may be new to this, but a thing to understand is that there are 6 different vocal ranges, ranging from bass to soprano.

"Wait, isn't there something called castrato that was higher than soprano?" Areia asked nonchalantly.

"Well, there is something called castrato. But the requirements were downright ridiculous and horrifying."

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

"In order to have a person like that, well, how should I put this… Recall the on and off thing involving Bridget and the fact that his parents were trying to raise him as a woman?"

Ky instantly became nauseous. "Ugh! Forget I asked! Anything involving that guy defies thinking."

"Trust me. Don't take a look at the Baroque era. There is a lot more to see there."

"Why?" Ian inquired.

"Lets just say rationally was thrown out the window, _and so has my readership once this gets public." _He though about at the end of the session.

* * *

Segment 2: Sol Badguy 

As Sol entered, he started to have some _really serious _doubts about this idea. In fact, he has no idea why the hell is he still going through with this.

"Vincent, I don't why I'm still here. Why don't I just quit this? I'm no actor. Hell, I can't even sing, but I do like Queen."

"Oh. Then do you realize that one of those members is a…"

"IAN VANDEROFF, ARE YOU TRYING TO SCAR SOL BADGUY?!

The two lashed out to their partner. Sol was obviously confused at this turn of events.

"Sorry about that, Sol." Ian said. "Anyway let's hear you try to sing."

"OK, but it's not like I can anyway."

Unlike his knightly counterpart, Sol was telling the truth, as he tries to perform the same procedures as Ky does, and shifts to falsetto once he gets to the lower end of the baritone range.

"See. What did I tell you?"

Vincent was willing to try anything though. "Well, at least you're a bass. I think we have something some where along the line. Stay for a while, and we'll see."

As much as he agreed, he still hated still being there. "Damn! I though I had a chance at leaving this." He though as he left the stage.

* * *

Segment 3: Millia 

Millia walked into the stage, and from an initial look, was very interested in trying this out. "Vincent, I'm glad you asked me to do this. It's been something that I wanted to do for a while now"

"You're welcome."

"But I have no idea how to sing."

The three "facefaulted."

"Did Ky or Sol tell you how to do it?" Areia said.

"No, but I do happen to know something. I hope it's not much."

"Well, show us."

Taking out a small disk and placing it in the same audio system that Slayer brought over, Millia starts to sing the romantic song "Somewhere Out There" which is the ending theme to the original "An American Tale" movie. However, it was so well done that Voltaire had to stop mid performance.

"If it wasn't for the fact that my ears are bleeding, I would have automatically allowed you to join up." Vincent said as he tried to regain his breath and control.

"Wait, was I that bad?!"

"Hell no. It's just that if someone starts singing a la _The Little Mermaid_, I start to suffer psychological trauma, which means that since you are going to be in this play, I'm going to need my visor."

Vincent walks out with his head hurting badly as he staggers to the door.

"So, I'm in?"

"Oh yeah!" Areia said "But you'd better not sing like that unless he has his visor. He submits easily to angelic siren-class singing."

* * *

Segment 3 ¾'s: Venom 

Venom walks in with a determined mind on his side, particularly in the department of making sure he is safe. "Ok, Vincent. I'll have you know that I am a busy man, and I want you to understand that if I do this, I do not want everyone to find out who I am. I'm surprised that you have Ky here, but I guess it is because he is on vacation."

"Understood. Let us being, shall we?"

"Can I do something I though up of myself?"

"Go ahead."

After placing his audio disk in the sound system, Venom attempts to do the famous "Fiagro" act from "The Barber of Seville, which is roughly the one used in the classic "The Rabbit of Seville" cartoon starting Bugs Bunny. However, it too was halted halfway through the performance, though not by Vincent's doing.

"Vincent, do you happen to have another one of those visors?" Areia asked covering her ears and acting the way Vincent did moments ago.

"Sorry, it was custom fitted for me. I have my reasons you know."

"Other than that, you're in." Ian congratulated.

"Excellent then. Now that I'm in, I can finally finish of Millia for what she did to Zato-sama."

"We heard that!"

* * *

Segment 4: Bridget 

With much anticipation, the star of the show, Bridget, finally walks onto the stage.

"Ah Bridget, just the guy I want to see. I'll assume that you are ready for this."

"Yes, I am, and just so you know, I know all about the castrato issue."

"Wait!" yelled Ian. "How do you know about the castrato?"

"It's a long story, and I don't even want to get into my personal life. To make a long story short, I'm fine and I have everything still intact. Why do you think we have stories about me and the other girls?"

Everyone stares at him with shock and confusion

"Ok… Too much information."

"Well we can get that part out of the way, Areia. Anyway, I want you to start singing from your lowest note all the way to the top."

Bridget performs the same procedures that was requested from Ky back at the beginning, and with some very surprising talent, manages to reach the lower end of Dizzy's potential voice. The three of them are quite pleased with the results.

"Oh… yeah. Now I know you can reach as far as Mezzo-Soprano, though technically it is called a counter-tenor." Vincent said.

"Very impressive! Most people couldn't do that without sufficient training, let alone natural talent." Areia added. "The part is yours."

"Cool."

* * *

Segment 5: Faust 

As Faust walks in, Vincent takes out a resume folder, which contains all the achievements that the doctor did. He analysis it and makes a note. "Ok Faust. Now before I begin I want to ask, seeing that you have a lot of experience in medicine and such, do you have any experience doing acting? I would assume that since you are a purveyor of weird things, acting may be partly your nature."

"Perhaps."

"Do you anything to show this? Ian added.

"Allow me."

Faust takes out another audio disk and inserts it into Slayer's conveniently placed sound system. He hits play. Unfortunately, it is a song that turns all three off very quickly. Think Faust shaking his butt and rapping…

"I like big butts and I cannot lie."

"NO!!!"

Seconds later, Faust is ejected from the roof of the opera house and propelled upward toward the sky, courtesy of the three as they each hold equally smoking Trident Rocket Launchers in their hands. (Directly from the Unreal Tournament games)

"I know what you are going to ask, and yes, that was necessary. And to think I expected more from him."

"Just by asking, Vincent where did we send him?

"Ah, Probably no where important, Ian."

"You're probably right Areia… Ah well, send in the next victim."

* * *

Several streets down the road, in Madison Square Garden, the final rehearsals are underway for one very (in)famous fighter/idol singer/Psycho Soldier member. Sadly, the rest of the crew is very tired and would like to go home. 

"Ok, people we are going to take this from the top. I want to make this perfect for our grand tour around the world.

"Athena Asamiya, we have been through this five times already. I think we all deserve a break."

"Sie, I know, but just this one more time and then we can go home. Now a one, a two…"

All of a sudden, Faust quickly penetrates the roof and collides with Athena. The force of the fall also topples the stage right from under her. As the crew runs over to the area, Faust gets up from the wrecked stage relatively intact.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Miss. I did not expect this to happen."

Athena's response was not pleasant… "Someone get security! Everything is ruined thanks to this psycho doctor!

* * *

Seconds later, as we take a look at the quiet streets of the Garden… 

"AHH!!"

* * *

Segment 6: Baiken 

"Baiken, now listen, I know that you don't want to do this." Vincent said to an annoyed Baiken.

"You think?" She answered as he was brandishing her sword for action.

"Well, I have no problems, but before you do say anything, I think I have something that can change your mind."

"Which is?"

"Take a look at these pictures."

Ian took out a standard issue suitcase, opened it up, and takes out a series of photos which show Baiken singing in various places, including a waterfall, a karaoke bar, a Kabuki theater, and in the shower.

"How the hell did you get those photos, and don't bother selling them on eBay. Give them to me, or I'm not budging!"

"Well we figured that maybe you can explain it to us."

"What exactly?" She asked.

"Vincent, I think we can let her go on this one"

A surprised response came to him. "What do you mean, Areia?"

"Well… it's like this…" Areia walks over back to the conveniently placed audio system and places a disk in. Moments later, we hear Baiken singing badly. Not to mention the fact that she keeps messing up the notes, but she is completely WAY off key. The three are shocked.

"Areia, how did you get this?"

"Well, I did some research before hand…"

* * *

(Flashback) 

We see Areia in stealth ninja gear sneaking around the forests of the colony. Quickly, she gets to within several meters of Baiken's site.

"All right. Let's see."

In her immediate vicinity, we see Baiken taking a shower beside a waterfall, with her trying to hum something. As Areia contiunes her vigil, she starts to hear her singing. With quick speed, Areia hits record on the tape. Minutes later, she is satisfied with the results.

"That's one issue out of the way. I must report this to Vincent quickly."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Areia, when did you take this, by the way?" 

"Uh... a day after you announced the project."

He face faulted. "And why did you not tell me this before?"

"We were all hurried and press for time. What was I suppose to do? You already set up the lure before I had a chance to get the info down." She had a point considering the waiting time, occasional forgetfulness and the sudden rush of events happening at once. "So I guess with this in mind, you are pretty much off the hook."

"Good. I'll be off then." She runs off very quickly towards the exit.

"But we do have an opening for head of security."

"Tell me that later, Vincent. I just want to get the hell out of here." Her voice was barely audible as the front doors are slammed closed.

"You think she'll come back, Vinnie?"

"You know… I'm not sure…"

* * *

Interlude 

As Jam enters the main house, and Bakien flushes out of the way, the Jellyfish crew finally arrives: All fourteen of them in fact.

"Well, here we are everyone. I told you we are going to make it in time." He immediately looked at Ky, who was checking his clothing for burn marks. Ky also takes note.

"So he invited you as well." Johnny said unpleasantly.

"Ky, are we going to start this today?"

"Can you?"

Everyone gives Sol a nasty look. Anji smacks him with his fans for saying that remark.

"No. I'm on vacation right now. I don't want to deal with crime fighting. So could you try to keep things normal around here?"

"If you want." He sits down on one of the couches. "It really doesn't matter. The fact that…" He notices Axl as he suddenly appears from the bathroom. "Axl!"

"What?"

"You owe me something."

"And what is that?"

"This."

Johnny goes over to Axl's position and tries to "sucker punch" him, but he steps back a moment before contact. Taking out his weapon from wherever he keeps it, he goes on the defensive.

"Man, what was that for? I didn't do anything."

"Give me a break. You blew up the Mayship's engines and having us stranded in the middle of three separate runways!"

"Oh come on. Can't you understand I have problems with time? I just keep popping from one moment to the next."

"That's enough." Slayer rushed over and "dusted" the two, throwing them into the short ceiling above. "Vincent insisted that no one was going to duel here. Besides, do you really want to anger him? He just ejected Faust for crying out loud."

"What did he do? " Axl asked as he got up from that fall.

"It isn't worth asking." Sharon added

"So there is no dueling around here then?" May added after getting all the girls settled. Sharon nodded and Johnny understood her.

"Ok. I think I can understand that." Johnny got himself up from the ground. "By the way, you told that that someone named Vincent is involved?"

"Yes, His full name is Vincent Voltaire." Millia said as he was brushing her hair. "You want me to tell him that you're here?"

"No. I'll just tell the next person who walks in." He gets back to the girls before realizing that Millia cut her hair, which just made Johnny seem very out of place.

* * *

Segment 7: Jam Kuradoberi 

Moments before Jam entered the stage, he wondered about her high vocal range, and wondered if the audience could tolerate her voice. To test this out, he goes under the table and takes out three champagne glasses, setting them on the table beside him.

"Now then," said Ian as Vincent positioned the glasses properly. "From our experience, we know that you have a very high voice, and quite possibly, you may be able to pull off some of the parts and…"

"No more explanations." She clamored. "I want to play beside Ky-chan."

"Ky-chan you now call him?"

"Yes, Vincent." For reasons only explained through anime physics, a floating heart shoujo background appears behind her. "He is my one true love, and neither rain, sleet, snow nor the occasional kitchen fire shall separate me from my soul mate." The background shifts to an enflamed battlefield. "So you better not screw this up, or I'll show you 5000 years of kicking ass!

Areia and Ian instantly became nervous. Vincent was interestingly unaffected.

"I see, but that depends on if you can sing." He replied with eloquent tranquility. "Please start to sing from your lowest note up to the top."

The test went off without a problem. Estimated time of shattered champagne glasses is .000001 second

"Thank you high density earplugs."

"Ditto, Vincent. Ditto." The other two said, sighing in relief.

* * *

Segment 8: Axl Low 

Axl walks in, feeling very glad he was able to get out of the sticky situation involving Johnny. "Just so you know, Johnny and his crew are here, and I think you need to make note of extra security."

"They are here? I see." He makes a note on a steno pad. "Ok. Done, but for right now, I want to hear you sing."

"Well, I'm not that great, though I do have some experience with wooing my sweet Megumi." He clears his throat and walks up to the stage. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask if I can sing the first five minutes of 'Le Nozze di Figaro.'"

The three were very surprise that the guy knew the original name of the opera, so they decided to give him free reign on his singing, and from the looks of it, it was not bad. Though a baritone ranged singer, he seemed to have a great skill in trying to perform the first five minutes of "The Marriage of Figaro." It was not as great as Slayer, but good enough for Vincent.

"You've got skill, Axl. I am hereby accepting you in as part of the cast."

"Thanks. I kind of got it while I was dating Megumi."

"Oh, and on your way out, tell Johnny to send Leap over once everyone is done."

"Why her?" He inquired.

"There is something about her that interests me a lot. She may have the ability to make this opera wonderful."

"Ok, your call man." He left the stage wondering what was making Vincent so interested in Leap.

* * *

Segment 9: Anji Mito 

"Ok, Anji, now, I am nearly done with selecting the parts, and so far, you seem to have the most knowledge of the entire story, second only to Slayer." Vincent spoke towards Anji as he appeared in front of the triumvirate. "Seeing as I don't need to explain much about the parts, I want you to tell me what your capabilities are."

"Well, from my own personal experiences, and my vocal range, I want to play the part of Don Basilio."

"I'll assume you mean the part of the music master who does that "damage control" scene at the end of act 1, correct?" Ian said.

"Hai."

"If that is the case, then let's hear your vocal range."

Anji starts to try and hit the proper notes. As he keeps going, the three realize how experienced a voice Anji has, and after some discussion, decide to agree with Anji.

"Ok. Anji. Quite possibly, you are good. Your voice _seems _to be in the tenor range, and I think we have a way with getting you to play his part."

"I see. Well then, thank you very much, Vincent"

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Interlude 2 

From outside the main stage, Anij walks out toward the back as Chipp walks ahead of him. Slayer goes up to him to check on things, and finds a relieved Anji

"So I see he has accepted you into the opera."

"I feel confident that I'll be in it. Trust me."

"I'm not sure about me though." Jam said. "Maybe, he wants you _in _because you know the script."

"I know I'm out. Thank goodness."

"Well, that is because… Baiken?"

Everyone turns around to see Baiken, now reappeared from what was assumed to have been her last appearance today.

"Wait, I though you left." Slayer added.

"I had to take care of some unneeded business somewhere. That and I have a new sake bottle with me." She waves the bottle in front of everyone. "The old one was full of cheap water." She plops down to the ground again. "Besides, I know Vincent is probably going to do some security work with me. Maybe it'll be fun."

"The same with me, probably." Sol added.

"Hold on a second, we are not going to know who is going to get into what until tomorrow at least." Venom said in an attempt to not confuse everyone. "For all we know, he may just have us acting minor roles, or possibly the ensemble cast."

"At least I know that I'm going to be in it."

"I would like to see that happen, Millie-kun." Millia literally threw a nearby raspberry at Venom.

"What upsets me the most though is that I know some guy from Britain is going to get the part of Cherubino."

"You mean me? Anji?"

"No, not you, Axl." He shifts positions on his spot and points his fan towards the kid. "I'm talking about Bridget here."

"So, do you have something against me?

"Not really. It's just that I just can't see you play that part."

"Oh come on." Slayer interrupted. "The kid's perfect for the act. I don't see how he _cannot _be Cherubion."

"Perhaps. But I've seen a lot of performances before, and Cherubino has always been played as a woman, just like Peter Pan. Besides, the only way Bridget came in is if he happened to be a..."

All of a sudden, Vincent appears from out of nowhere, quickly takes out his ASMD shock rifle, and wakes everyone up as the beam streaks by Anji, narrowing missing him, Jam, May, and Dizzy since Anji was perpendicularly parallel to their spots. This rush move gives him barely enough breathing room to speak.

"New… rule. From now on, anyone… making… a castrato reference… will be shock rifled… on the spot… Spread the word…."

He walks back in, with everyone now scared and concerned...

"Uh... Sorry?" Anji said... with emphasized cowardice in his voice.

* * *

Segment 10: Chipp Zanuff 

Vincent returns to the stage and goes to where Chipp is currently standing. "I'm sorry for that. It's just I'm starting to get sick of hearing about that."

"It's all right. I think Bridget fits the part perfectly."

"So do we, but I want to see how you can sing first off. Just let me get back to my seat." He carefully returns to his seat, taking a note to drink a little Mountain Dew that was standing there. Areia bopped him for that since it was hers to begin with."

"Well, I'm not much of a singer. But let me see... if you want, I can try to do some works by Mark Anthony."

"Are you trying to be multicultural, Chipp?" Ian asked. "It seems you claim to be Japanese, but was born from the US, and now you wish to try this out."

"Come on." Chipp added. "About how much of this nation is Latin anyway?"

"He has a point there." Vincent concluded. "Ok, go ahead."

Despite the trio's initial viewpoints of the American ninja, Chipp is _no_ Mark Anthony. Estimated time of Vincent tooting a random bugle and Areia hitting a gong: Around 10 seconds.

Vincent: _Y…_

Areia: _Fuerda_

Ian: _Feed him to the lions!_

"Oh come on. This is completely unnecessary." Chipp blurted out. "Could you at least hear me out for a second?"

"Ok, ok, we're sorry. I though we needed some sort of ice breaker after my episode." The two put their instruments down beside them. "But seriously, you do need a change. I personally don't think this will work out. I'll give you another chance, OK, but this'll be it.

"Ok then." With that Chipp changes his tune this time from Latin star to crooner has starts taking works from the Frank Sinatra library, such as "Luck Be a Lady" and "Come Fly With Me." The two were reluctant to use their musical ejection instruments this time.

"So, what do you think?"

"I though it was different." Ian said. "Different, and yet it works for some odd reason."

"Great. So does that mean I can try my other songs again?"

Areia immediately hits her gong.

"Holy Zen."

* * *

Segment 11: Leap 

At this point in the game, exhaustion is starting to wear on the three. Since all the remaining participates have gone through, it's only the pirates to deal with. And first on the list is Leap.

"Normally I don't like holding clichés in my performances, but it is a common fact that women of your caliber are known to have big operatic voices." Vincent replied, pointing out her features. "This is due in part to your extensive lung capacity."

"Oh." She replied with complete understanding.

"So anyway, in the effort to see how you talk, I would like to hear your vocal range."

"You mean how low or high I can get?"

"Yes."

"Well it all depends. I'm mostly an alto, and I can usually manage a range from tenor all the way to mezzo-soprano, but then again there are such differences, such as lyrical soprano."

"That is fine, Leap."

Apprently, she is still continuing her lenghtly discussion on the art as if she knows everything. "But then it really depends on the circumstance. For some moments, you have to have the right vocal settings to show the emotion of the characters, whether it is for a comedy or a drama."

"That's enough, Leap." He tried to stop but she continued.

"…not to mention have a supporting cast of different vocal ranges."

"I understand, Leap, and I think you can fit right in."

"Of course, then you have the ridiculous castrato, which just..."

All three face fault in unison. "Arrrggg! Could you not do that again?"

Leap instantly recalls what happened several moments ago, and apologizes. "Oh. Sorry. I just know a lot."

* * *

Segment 12: Johnny 

Johnny enters with a question pertaining to the sudden increased interest in Leap: "I see that there was a lot of interest in Leap over there."

"The good news is that she's in," Vincent said, as the three hold heavy duty ice bags in their heads "but can I ask you, does she have a collection of classical works or something?"

"The lady is a musical fanatic!" He expressed to the trio. "How do you think she knows all this stuff? In fact, she even wrote her own musical: "The Voyages of the Jellyfish Pirates."

"How is it?"

"Not sure. I never bothered to take a look for obvious reasons."

"Oh yeah, the 'Midnight Carnival.'" He took his icepack down. "Anyway, let's get down to business."

"Tenor." Johnny blurted out without thinking. The three wanted a clairiation to what he said.

"I'm a tenor. Leap said it herself."

"So you are telling me that you…?

"…are a tenor? Yes, Areia."

"How so?" Vincent wondered. "More specifically, how do you know that you are a good tenor singer?"

"How do you think I have an entire crew full of ladies on board who are loyal to me at my every whim?"

All three see him and realize that his good looks coincide with his perfect voice. "Good point."

* * *

Segment 13: May 

With the three on the verge of exhaustion, Vincent was more than willing to finish up the auditions, so with May, he figured this wouldn't take long. "Ok, May. Johnny told me all about your skills, so I would like to get this out of the way. To speed things up and prove that what Johnny said is true, I want you to hear your vocal range."

"I just want to know one thing though." She implied. "Can I be with Johnny-sama?"

"That depends on how high you can sing."

"Ok."

May tries to hit a note which was sadly placed under the "champagne text." The estimated time of more shattered champagne glasses ended up being a lot longer than Jam, I can tell you that.

"So how was I? Was I good?"

"We'll let you know."

The three turned around a formed a group huddle. "Ok, now I know May isn't the brightest singer, but you all agree that Leap may have trained her to be like this, correct?"

"Most likely Vincent, I mean, she was not as bad as Jam. That I know."

"I agree, Areia. I was asking myself as I heard her voice the possibility that maybe Leap trained her, you know, to sing that high?"

"Ian, if what you said is true, could that mean she also did it to the rest of the pirates, cause if this is true, then that means…"

The other two looked at Vincent, then at each other in unison.

"We have our ensemble cast!"

They finally turn around to May. "May, the good news is that you may still be with him after all." She cheers for happiness.

* * *

"And with that in mind, I guess that is everyone then. Do you want to call it a day, Areia?" 

"Wait? What about the rest of the crew?" Johnny, apparently overhearing this, stormed right into the stage along with the rest of the very annoyed crew.

"More importantly, what about Dizzy?" May added.

"I can sing you know. Why don't you give me a chance?" Dizzy said as squeaked by towards the end. The director had to take charge.

"Well, I almost forgot to mention this. First off, I understand what happened at JFK was unfortunate, so let me make this up for you. I need an ensemble chorus to fit in the background, so all of the girls are in, including Dizzy."

The rest of the crew cheers as some potential character collisions are averted.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a breather. Ian and Areia, you handle the accommodations. I shall see you all tomorrow."

"Will do."

As the two walk toward the waiting area, accompanied by the Pirates, Vincent exits on one of the back doors, and as soon as he is in the clear, runs as far away from the duelists as possible, for what can seem to be the obvious reason of "uncertain" casting, and overloaded stress.

* * *

One hour later, at a local arcade, the "director" tries to repeat history at an Initial D Arcade Game Version 3… and succeeds. 

"Damn it. Why can't I pass Irohazaka? I need to rethink how I do this course with "The Buntamobile"

Vincent's cell phone rings. He picks it up.

"Vincent, its Areia. Where are you now?"

"Getting my ass kicked in Initial D Version 3. Why?"

"Great. Come down to Times Square and the Winter Garden Theater." She didn't really care much what it was that he was doing.

"Why? Isn't that where they have the musical Mamma Mia?"

"Yes, but there is someone else wanting to meet with you. And she has a giant key with her."

"A giant key?" His eyes quickly widen. "Ok, I'll be there." He hangs up the cell phone and vaults out of the arcade. "A.B.A, you have arrived, have you not?"

* * *

Moments later, in front of the Winter Garden Theater, Vincent arrives as Areia and Ian await his presence. Beside her was a girl who appears to have bandages over her vital areas. On her back is a very large key, firmly affixed to her back, like a mother to her baby. 

"Hi you guys."

The two respond with calm hellos.

"So this is the new girl, Ian"

"Yes. Vincent Voltaire, I would like for you to meet A.B.A."

She starts to act shy and unwilling to respond to his advances. Vincent extends his hand to him, but tosses it away, trying to avoid contact with him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It just feels scary to see someone new." She turns her face away from the three. "You better not harm me."

"At least you can talk."

"Yes. I have my key to protect me though, so stay back."

Vincent takes a look at the back of her, noticing the key on her back. "…is that key an 'outrage'?"

"Huh?" She said as she turned her face back to the three.

"It's nothing. What I want to know what has interested you to come to this city."

"I… I want to join the opera." She yelled out.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me. I want to join."

"I'm confused." Ian replied. "It's like your forcing us to let you join. Who are you?"

A.B.A became defensive and continued her lashing. "I… I am the new duelist… doesn't that give me enough to…"

"A.B.A, I love to help you, but I'm very confused." Vincent attempted to calm her. "It looks like you want to come, but you are forcing us to allow you to join."

"Do you not want me to join?"

"It's not that." Areia added. "We swear."

"Then you'll let me join."

"Well, I'm not sure about that either."

"You are confusing Paracelsus and me."

"Paracelsus?" Ian replied.

"Yes, Paracelsus. It is my key, and my companion."

"Ok."

"I don't want you to be mean, but you have to..."

Vincent can tell that something is unusually wrong with her, so he tries to talk to her calmly. "A.B.A, I know about you. They say you are the new Guilty Gear Duelist, right?"

"Yes. I am the new duelist."

"Then what are you?" Ian added.

"The three of us can tell when something is wrong." said Areia as she supported the rear. "And what we know is you are hiding something outright.".

"Can you please tell us who you are?"

"Well, if I can sing who I am… can you let me join?"

"…I guess I can if it can clear up this confusing scenario." Vincent said as the trio backed away from A.B.A's immediate position, giving her room to breath.

"Ok, here is my story…"

* * *

Notes: For those that don't know, "The Buntamobile" is commonly known as the Subaru Impreza STI Version V Type R. (GC8V) It's a hidden car in the game, and is not available in Initial D Version 1. I'd list the code here, but this is GG and not ID. 

Also, I don't know if A.B.A's weapon is an "Outrage." It may not be one, but I was wondering though since there were two unnamed Outrages, and even though the Outrages are presumed to be "protected" by the UN, three fighters use an "Outrage" as their weapon. (Sol = Fuuenken/Fireseal; Ky = Fuuraiken/Thunderseal; Anji = Zessen/Stopping Fans) It could be possible that the UN may have lost a forth, since A.B.A has found her weapon in her first journey out of her capsule home. However, this is not canon, and don't consider me as absolute. This is why I wonder if it is one, and I am not automatically accepting it as one.

And now to hopefully qualm everyone's potential concerns and/or curiosities… I present to everyone Bonus Material left from the first take.

* * *

Bonus Material about the History of Opera 

(Or, could you give me a serious explanation about what the hell is a Castrato, please?)

In front of the cameras is a near exact duplicate of the classic "Mobil Masterpiece Theater" set, complete with fancy couches and cheesy classical music. Slayer and Vincent are sitting at opposite ends of each other.

"Good evening. If you are here, you are no doubt concern about what is a castrato, or are probably bored and/or traumatized by today's chapter. With either case, allow us to explain what is a castrato, and perhaps this will calm the concerns of you, or perhaps scar you even more. Slayer?"

"Thank you Vincent, Back during the time of the 16th century, women were not allowed to sing in traditional church choirs. However, as you may notice, a lot of male singers in a choir do not impress the audience a lot. So therefore, the practice was started where young boys were castrated before the onset of puberty. This would, in a sense, lock the high feminine voice onto the person for the rest of their lives. Vincent, if you continue?"

"This practice was more influenced by the Baroque period, where not only the obvious bans were in effect, but a strange concept of having muscular men doing high voices was very popular. The unusually weird and sometimes bizarre operas, as you might as well figure out, were further enhanced by these castrati. In fact, about 70% of these opera actors were noted castrati during the time, because some of these parts required the characters to have these high voices to act."

"There is one significant trade off to all of this though, Vincent. If you happened to be chosen as one of these singers, you will be _set for life_. The demand of these people in the operas was so great, that anyone would pay a lot of money for this time. So the trade off is that you trade your fatherhood for your life, which considering the demand coincides with the concerns of the poor, it would be a very good trade off for supporting your immediate relatives."

"However, Slayer, after a long time, this practice was finally ended in 1870 in Italy, where it was declared outlawed after 200 years of practice."

All the other male GG duelists including Bridget: Thank god!

"Today, Vincent, really talented but equally rare singers, called sorpranistas, can mimic the effects, and although he does refute this, an opera singer by the name of Ugo Farell is presumed to be a castrato, although now the only way that is possible is due to a biological anomaly, which I won't say since I think we have already scarred you enough."

"Well, I thank Slayer for coming today for clarify this, and I hope I don't want to use this as a joke again."

"It's been nice helping you, but I think now, you should run."

"Yes. I'd better do so, seeing as the stage doors of the studios are now being pounded on. If you'll excuse me…"

With that, Vincent promptly jumps out of a covered window and uses a parasol to descend to the streets below before an angry swarm of readers' raid the PBS studios in Manhattan.

* * *

And at this time, I really would like to apologize about mentioning about that. I swear that there will be no more jokes of that nature again unless seriously requested; because I can understand that it's not really a pretty topic to have it discussed. 


	4. The 1st Interlude

The First Intermission -

And now, for the benefit of our viewing audience, I now present to you, A.B.A, the newest Guilty Gear duelist, performing her version of Abba's hit, Chiquitita, in her own words to describe how she got there. Consider this a short song bio snippet on her.

(Note: It pays to have the mp3 so you can follow along, and please spare me if I suck. I'm not that great writing in song format and all. The rest of the story is fair game.)

Also: I have already stated what I said in Chapter 2 because I know those two _Gears_ are watching me with _great_ interest right now.

Testament and Justice (fully engaged with their weapons ready): You think?!

* * *

Location: Same from when we left off in Chapter 3

She stood up to the sky as the new GG duelist, A.B.A, started to sing. She felt nervous, considering she was singing out of the blue among a group of several bystanders, but got over this nervous feeling and attempted to get the notes down…

_Oh my sweetest dearest friend... _(She says while facing her weapon. She turns back and forth various times during the performance.)

_It has been, so, lonely around me…_

_But you know, I cannot be, without you, my sweet Paracelsus._

_It's like we have been destined to be…_

_When I found you lying by the field…_

_We have seen, all the world, in its awe and quiet wonder…_

_And I have never left you out of mind…_

_It was like I found my soul in you..._

_The keys, I have found, were nothing less to that of you…_

_Paracelsus, you know I…_

_Could never leave you behind…_

_Yet I have feared for our lives,_

_Of what truly lies beyond us…_

_But this is the not time to cry…_

_When I was born I felt this way. It bears no limits._

_I myself do know too well, how if feels, to be alone,_

_And left out, feeling so lonely around._

_But I know I have to go on…_

_I just cannot give up and let this life just take me out!_

_But with you and I beside, with my Key, and my own…_

_We shall find our place under the stars._

_With you and I, with my Key, and my own…_

_We shall find our place well among the stars._

Several ABBA fans start to accumulate around the area as she continues her song, thankfully ignoring all of them.

_It was like I knew it well…_

_Back from when I came out of my shell…_

_I was alone, with no home, and no one_

_To call as my own papa…_ "I'm sorry if it's coming out bad. I know it doesn't fit right with the song."

"No. No. Continue. I'm starting to like this." said Vincent.

_The capsule that I first saw…_

_I though I was seeing my own womb…_

_No heart, no mind, no place…_

_I was left to all my own…_

_But I knew that I had to leave…_

_There is so much out there to see, out there and now…_

_But I know, that world out there…_

_I can feel, fear, passing through my heart…_

_But we shall not give up this fight…_

_For you and I shall walk this road right to the end…_ (She faces her key again, blushing a bit for botching it.)

_Paracelsus, you and I, I know it well…_

_We shall make it after all…_

_I know that, there is so, much to know…_

_And I'll be, there, all the way with you…_

_With you and I, with my Key, and my own…_

_We shall find our place among the stars_

She was out of sync partly throughout the performance, but the onlookers didn't see it that way. The entire audience walks out from the nearby theater and congratulates A.B.A on a fine job, complete with cheering and brining over flowers, since she happens to be positioned near the Winter Garden Theater which is showing the musical Mamma Mia, which is based off of the Swedish pop singers work. (Lousy Run-ons) Vincent goes up and shakes her hand, but stops halfway.

"A.B.A, although I would like to congratulate you on impressing me a lot, I hope you realize that I may not have a part for you."

She was not happy to hear this. "Are you saying I can't come?"  
  
"You can come, but I'll have to think about it, seeing that I have you, plus all the other GG women, sans Bridget of course."

"So you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Yes A.B.A." Vincent made his signal to his allies. "Ian, Areia, make sure A.B.A is given the best of care."  
  
"I think we can handle her." From behind everyone, the immortal couple appears, still dressed in their snazzy uniforms. "A.B.A, we know how it feels to be left alone sometimes," Sharon said. "How about you come with us? We'll be able to make sure you are taken care of." 

"Well… are you sure you can guarantee this?" She replied, concerned for her overall safety.

"Yes. Come along." Slayer added. "I personally would like to know about how you were created. Perhaps I can help you with understanding some things."  
  
"Ok… but do not touch my friend Paracelsus." She walked with the two and out of the area, keeping a close watch on her key. As they leave, the three look at the situation. 

"Ok, everyone. You know the plan. Everyone should be settled at their respective spots, so we meet back at the same location first thing in the morning… provided there is no random dueling in this city."

"Not likely." Areia said. "I told everyone that if there is a duel, they shall be kicked out and they automatically forfeit their weapons to you."  
  
"Excellent. This should keep them in control. Now if you'll excuse me, someone's ass needs to be kick."

"You repeated history again, Vincent?" Ian added. Vincent causally ignored him as he walked off.

* * *

Back at the Mayship, which is currently positioned somewhere in the hangars of JFK, the captain and his lovely second in command discuss the events of the previous hour, along with Leap, who was apparently being more excited than anticipated. 

"Leap. Calm down there. I know you are in the opera, but you don't have to get this excited."

We see the pirate member feeling very flushed in her face. "Well, I mean, this is the first time I'm actually performing in an opera. Why do you think I'm happy?" 

"Well yes." Johnny said. "I mean, I feel the same way for you too. Besides, the director told us that they needed the girls for an ensemble cast. It would be fun considering it's usually just me, May, Dizzy, and sometimes April."

"What about Bridget?"

"He doesn't count." He turned away feeling disgusted due to embarrassing reasons that happened during their first encounter, i.e the time he accidentally rocketed May to the Moon and Johnny had to intervene.

"I do have one thing that does bother me though." May added. "Did it ever occur to you that Vincent was a bit harsh on Dizzy?" The other two shook their heads. "I mean, it's like he just went on to us three and completely ignored Dizzy-sama."

"I completely disagree with you May." Leap added in a flush of emotions. "Do you not realize what would have happened if Dizzy was given a chance?"

"I though she would do fine."

"Not the way I see it."

* * *

(Flashback) 

We see the entire crew practicing at the lobby area of the opera house. Leap is currently practicing with each of the members for tryouts. It is now Dizzy's turn.

"Are you sure you can help me sing well? I never even tried it before."

"Nonsense dear, I bet you could do find as an actress. Now let me hear you make a note."

"Ok. Ahhh…."

All of a sudden, all exterior windows around the theater simultaneously shatter. Estimate time of shattering: …let's just say Quantum Mechanics wouldn't be fast enough to pinpoint it.

"That's funny." Vincent said randomly while in the theater. "For some reason, I just felt something… wrong. Oh well."

(End Flashback)

* * *

While the two were discussing the potential power of Dizzy's voice, Johnny took this time to slip out of the hangar and out of the way of everyone. Walking towards the outside of the building, he is quickly interrupted by a woman of sorts, storming in as a swarm of security vans are _very slowly_ catching up to her. 

"So that spell does work after all… Then how come it didn't work on Vincent?"

Johnny took notice of the "attractive" girl and came up to her with quick speed. "Hello there. What brings you to this airport?" "Are you Johnny, captain and leader of the Jellyfish Pirates?" 

"Yes, and why do you ask?"

"My name is Cecilia Nicomar, and I need to personally speak to you. It has to do with your involvement with Vincent and his play."

"Do you happen to work for him?"

"Hell no!" She yelled out in an atrocious manner. "The guy would rather see me turned into a _gear_ just so I can be killed by Sol, Ky, and the rest of the Holy Order. The reason I'm here is because I have to talk about something serious that will happen to…"

Overhearing the entire conversation with her super sensitive "cheat detection" ears, May runs over, stops for a second, and summons the Great Yamada Whale, which managed to vault itself from the Long Island Sound before diving right back in. Cecilia, likewise, gets whacked from her spot right to where the security vans were moving. The security guards, now worn off from the slow spell, jump out of their vans and immediately cock their "blacktech" weapons on her.

"Wait a second? You guys still use "blacktech" weapons?" A confused Johnny replied. "I though you phased that out with magic."

"It was part of a trade deal with improving relations with the Zepp government." One of them replied. "Besides, why the hell are you getting involved? You're lucky we are allowing you and your crew to stay _on_ the property."

"And who's giving the big 10,000 world dollar bonuses on everyone's paycheck?" Johnny replied. The guards reluctantly agree. "Ok, but if you screw this up, don't come looking at us if Interpol starts to ask 'why is "A country" harboring S class pirates.'" The vans turn away, leaving Cecilia with the other two. Johnny immediately turns to May. "Would you mind explaining to me why you did that May?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" She said with equal fervor. "I know she's trying to snuggle onto you. How else can she dress up in such clothing?" 

_"I knew I should have dressed up in street clothes."_ The magician wondered. She quickly turned to May. "Listen here. I am usually a nice girl, and I'm only here to tell him about a warning on Dizzy."

"Everyone knows about Dizzy already." She said. "They knew about her after "The Midnight…"

"You are wrong, May." Johnny intervened. "That Knight 'Ky Kiske' told us that he'd make sure that Dizzy was still dead. However, it was kind of hard to hide it from everyone when she walked in with her tail."

"Look, I don't care what the deal is with Dizzy being dead or not." Cecilia said. "All I know is that she is now in danger of being killed."

"I still don't believe you." May took to the offense, summons a nearby dolphin and, likewise, did her battle intro. "Now get away from Johnny-sama."

"I apologize, Cecilia. May is usually not like this."

"I can sympathize for you, Johnny." She said. "But if she wants a fight then I might as well go along just to shut her up."

"So you won't get away from Johnny?"

"I have to tell him this important information, but since you are so defensive of 'Johnny-sama', you might as well prove it to me how well you _can_ hold that giant anchor of yours."

* * *

Moments later, the three return to the hangar. As the twelve members of the pirates watch with interest, including Johnny, who was positioned at the middle of the stage, the women quickly get in their battle stances. "Just so you know, Johnny. I'm only doing this just to make a point to May here." 

"I'm ok with it. I just don't want you to hurt her so badly."

"He's not Vincent Voltaire, so she won't suffer much."

"Hey, can we start fighting already?" An impatient May was about to chuck her anchor directly at the magician.

"Ok, already. We just need one more person…"

As on cue, the GG announcer descends on the outskirts of the hangar, parachuting towards the duelists. Approaching the ground, he quickly disengages his equipment and hops to the hangar. "Ok, I'm here."

"Ah, so now we can begin."

"Hold on a second their, Cecilia." The announcer quickly took out a small pamphlet and gave it to her. "I'll have to give you this since we are using GG style rules and you need to familiarize with our styles."

"Ok…" She makes a small glance at the modifications. "Let's see… tensions… overdrives… faultless defenses… Instant kills are possible but withheld for simplicities sake... ok." She gives the pamphlet back to the announcer.

"I just have one question." May said. "Where do you come from anyway?"

"The powers that be, May? Besides, the writer here has to find a place for everything."

* * *

Vincent Voltaire (the writer, not the character in story): Something tells me I'm going to regret that move.

* * *

"Ok, everyone ready?" 

The two duelists nod.

"Heaven or Hell! Let's Rock!"

The two make silent gestures at each other, waiting for the other one to make the first move. For Cecilia, she makes note of her wavy anchor hand, knowing that as soon as it makes a jolt, the girl is about to strike. For May, she takes note of _her_ "anchor hand", knowing that the key to victory is to get that wand out her possession.

For Johnny, all that he knows is that May ought to be less jealous of other women. _"For crying out loud, she's hanging around 11 other women."_ He though. _"Just because another one comes around doesn't mean I'm going to lose sight of her."_

As for the announcer, well…

"I hope you realize the more you two 'turtle', the more your 'fighting buzz' wears off."

"'Fighting buzz?' Is that what you happen to call the 'tension' around here?" She said, switching her focus to him for a second that should not have been made.

"Gotacha." Without hesitation, the "dolphin squadron" started their attack formation, whacking her from all sides of the playing field: front, back and above. "How do you like me now? Surprised I could do that?"

"No, not really. I have people who know a lot more about summons." Wiping the blood from her mouth, she gets back up. "You see, I am a Dark Magician, and the thing is that I happen to know a lot more about magic than most people like you."

"Really? So you think all that I'm doing is just "magic" to you?"

"Sort of. That and my friend Vincent could pass you off as a 'weapon of mass destruction,' though I personally think Dizzy could pass off as one since she is a _gear._ She turns to Dizzy. "Sorry about that, but it is true, is it not?"

"Yeah, but I don't think too much about it either." Dizzy added, sitting next to Leap on the end of the left wing. "You should look out for those dolphins though."

"What dolphins?" She looks back to May, and notices the '2nd division' on the attack. Cecilia grabs her wand vertically and forms a bubble shield around her, canceling all damage, but draining what little power she accumulated so far. "Lousy fish sapping my Magic Power."

"Hey, they're mammals."

"I know that." Still sneering at the girl, she runs over and lands one on May's face. The pirate girl loses her balance and plops down. "Gotta' thank my bro for teaching that one."

"Wait a second. You have a brother?" 

"Duh! I've got a whole family skilled at this." Taking advantage, the magician hops back and fires a straight shot towards the recovering pirate girl. It lands on her and vaults her back towards the hangar wall. Returning for the add-on, Cecilia swings her right arm upward, hitting May and sending her airborne. May falls back down, but now without hitting both the ceiling and the walls of the hangar.

Though May was not pleased at this combatant, she started to notice her true potential. Scared of this potential loss, she resorts to desperate measures.

"Johnny, she's cheating. I know this." She expressed much whine in this.

"May, what has gotten into you? Never have I seen you like this before." The pirate captain was very confused at her first mate. "I know that I like you and all, but I think this is kind of obsessive…"

"Obsessive?" The pirate girl was shocked. "If I happen to like protecting you as much as the rest of the crew, why do you think I am so sure of defending you against women like her?"

"Would you like me if I suddenly decided to shave my head?"

May took only seconds to process this. "No, Johnny-sama. You know how much 'baldies' scare me."

"Then will you stop the fight and let her say what she has to say?"

"No. Because in order for our love to shine, I can't have anyone stand in my way."

"In that case…" He snaps his fingers, signaling to the others. "Girls? I'm interested in a make over. Try to match me up with something that looks good on a bald guy."

In a strange move of loyalty and fashion sense, the remaining 11 members immediately walked up and started to think about this new idea. This included brining various fabrics, clothing, accessories and the obligatory shaver. In the next 30 seconds, the crew has drawn up new styles to match the new look of Johnny, and already three of the members are turned on by this new change of his.

However, the shock of Johnny-sama being bald was far too much for May to deal with… and so she passed out.

"Uh… announcer guy doesn't that count as an… Instant Kill?"

"…you're technically right. In that case, May is DESTROYED! Cecilia wins by default."

The other members cheer, much to the surprise of the confused magician.

"Uh… why are all you cheering?"

"You don't know how long we wanted to pull this off to May." said an overjoyed Augus, who happened to be wearing a full suited fencing uniform. "She's been so jealous at him for months that we all have to work together and knock some sense into her."

"And you can say that you were in on it too, Johnny?"

"Yes, sadly." He added. "I'm afraid I had to do it, but it was for the better of her. I mean, when you have my crewmates walking around, I prefer it that everyone gets a chance to love me equally. Even the cat here agrees, right Janice?" The black cat pops up ala 'Kuroneko-sama' from Trigun and meows in response. "Besides, I don't want to cut my hair anyway."

"Well, I'm done there." She makes a glance at May's incapacitated body. "You think we should wait till she wakes up?"

"I think so." April added. "Besides, we can't wait to show her these Polaroid's once she wakes up."

* * *

A hour later, as May successfully recovers from that traumatic nightmare and tears up April's Polaroid's, and another argument is happening between how they scared her with the "bald Johnny" gag, which is really not important in this case, Johnny finally gets the time to speak to Cecilia inside his personal quarters. The two are currently sitting down in swivel chairs. "Now that the girls have had their fun, I want to know what is with this Vincent fellow." 

"Well, it is known that Vincent has given a lot of advantages to all of the pirate crew, especially with having a solid ensemble for various scenes in the opera, but I have to warn you about something." She sighs out of concern. "Vincent is not the nicest of people."

"What do you mean? He seemed to have been pretty nice when he talked with the girls."

"That's just it. He knows the girls, and can usually get along nicely, especially with Leap, which I think is odd for a guy to do that to begin with, but…" She sighs again. "When it comes to Dizzy, he holds no restraint in how far he can go."

"I don't understand."

Cecilia stands up to face the pirate captain. "Vincent may not like her, and all of these actions may be to undermine the G_ear's_ potential. I'm not sure how to explain it, but you have to keep a watch out for him."

The captain was not at all impressed by the magician. "I just can't see that. The guy was able to help us with repairs and all the legal things on the hangar. I don't think he would backstab us like this, but…" He looks out of his window. "Do you have any evidence?"

"Well, I met up with him several months before you guys came on. I confronted him and in typical fashion, he was trying to run the hell away once I met him."

"Oh, really?" "Well, it all started like this. After he refused to believe who I am, I decided to let it all out on him. Oddly enough, he didn't take it so well…" 

(Flashback)

* * *

We see Cecilia and Vincent confronting each other, and right from where we left off in the last flashback sequence when Cecilia transformed into her Dark Magician Girl form, which lasted about 15 seconds. Though in the eyes of Vincent, that was 15 seconds too much… 

"AHHH!! MY EYES!!! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!! YOU SCARED ME FOR LIFE YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Oh, shut up." said the magician, who went all snooty on him. "You are the first person that has ever been terrified for what I did." 

"Of course I am! You put mental pictures in my brain that I'll never get out! Do you know how horrible it is to witness a magical girl transformation sequence?! It's evil in itself."

"You know, you've got one really messed up concept of evil." She said as she used her wand to scratch her back.

"How so?" he said as he placed his signature visor on top of his head.

"Well, for one thing, every single guy so far today would have begged me for a subtle transformation sequence. Why do you think there is so much fame during the Sailor Moon days when those transformations took place? It's the girls in complete nudity going all out into shifting their powers and…"

"You know, I am not impressed at this." His visor now shows her entire body slightly out of focus, flashing along vital data such as health and weak points. "I am more infuriated now that you mentioned "The Omega."

"The Omega? What? Is like Tuskino Usagi and the other soldiers' sworn enemies of yours?" 

"Hell yeah! I hated the anime when it was released, and I have sworn to purge the world of ultimate evil, much like you."

"So, you are telling me that Magical Girls are inherently evil."

"All are… with some exceptions such as Card Captor Kinomoto Sakura."

"I see." She fiddles around with her wand. "So you got issues with all of that stuff?"

He nods respectively.

"So that means that if I should happen to summon this "weakness" of yours, you'll get 'owned?'"

"No. I have defeated her plenty of times." A hint of hesitation is heard from his voice. "Besides, I don't need to deal with you. It has been my purpose to purge the world of ultimate evil, and much like you stated before with the three goddesses, the pop singer, and that android that you'll never hear me utter her name, I shall not give up on this vital objective." He walks toward her, shifting his feelings from (un)holy berserker to a tempered war veteran, almost as if he was hiding a feeling of some sort. "I have tried to forget the past of mine by doing this. Those targets knew the risks when they entered into this world, and I suggest you leave me alone and allow me to do my job and accept what I have done."

"I can't do that Vincent, because you very well know that what you did was wrong." She raises her arm to block his path. "I just cannot let you pass until you tell me why you did it."

He dropped his voice and his emotion to near sympathy from this point. "I can only tell you this. There are many women around the universes near and far that have the distinction of being the embodiment of "perfection", and life forms such as those can not exist while I'm around. Messing with me is far too much for you to handle, so do yourself a favor and get out of my way."

He departs with his back facing the girl, and leaving her behind to wallow in this though.

(Pause in flashback)

* * *

"So that was it?" 

"No, it was what he did after that shocked me."

* * *

(Resume flashback) 

"By the way, Cecilia," he said just before he walked away. "You should really get some better clothing; I can practically see your black panties from this spot."

That did it! The obligatory vengeful "baka" whopping soon followed as she vaulted to his spot with a large mallet formed out of her wand.

"You sick hentai pervert! Take this…"

She stopped midway. In a complete defiance of all anime related clichés in existence, Vincent raises his hand and positions it directly at the pole, halting the mallet's progress within inches of his head. "You do not know me well do you?" He replied with little emotion. Cecilia is in utter shock. "Cecilia, I want you to know that such petty things do not work on me. I cannot be persuaded by feminine charm, and I have no effects on any nosebleed scenario of any sort. The only reason I did that is to show you that no demonic female can ever subject me to their whim. I said this because it is never my style to degrade another unless it truly deserves it. Take this in mind should you ever face me again." In one complete motion, he moves the arm away from him and throws the mallet several feet out of the way with Cecilia still on it.

(End flashback)

* * *

"I don't know how much I can explain it." Cecilia replied, now completely done with what she had to say. "That is what happened." 

"I see." The captain took notice and stood up from his spot. "Is it just because Vincent thinks Dizzy is this innocent child that makes him so enraged to hurt her?"

"That I don't know. I have heard stories that he has also brutally defeated notorious succubus and presumed "shoto-clone" Morrigan Aensland, and I know she is in no way innocent at all. Furthermore, there are several other characters, such as Mai Shiranui from the KOF tournaments, and Nakoruru from the world of Samurai Showdown that would have fit the scenario here, but there is evidence to show that he respects those women a lot, and would never harm them at all. It's just odd really." She sat down again. "He claims he's purging the world of evil, but he has known to fight alongside characters such as the Bernstein Pirates, and even knows the signature 'Genocide Cutter' by heart. I'm starting to think that maybe there's something involving all of these characters. It's like he's someone who loathes _something_ about them… but…?"

She gets out of her seat and walks to the door. "I'm heading out now. I need to think this over."

"What should I do about Dizzy?"

"I think you should keep a close eye on him. I just don't want Dizzy harmed. That's all." She disappears out of the room and out of the hangar as Johnny thinks about this dilemma on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere several hangars away from the pirates, and on board Vincent's personal spaceship, the Titan, Vincent finalizes the plans for the play. Inside this efficient and cozy spaceship, complete with rec room, cargo, and space for six, including the owner who gets the best room obviously, the captain quickly evaluates his position of the musical. Of course, since he is the only one currently occupying the area, he is letting his emotions out on who should be with who… 

"Damn it. These people are never satisfied. If I have one person acting as another, the other party will lynch me… but then I'll get my weapon… but a few of them don't even use weapons, and I still have to deal with security." He flushes through the cast as he places the portraits of the duelists one by one on the rec room's table, then removing them as necessary. "Ok. Now I know Dizzy is in no shape to act, so that's obvious." He chucks the high glossy, full bodied photo into the incinerator. "And I know Bridget is an auto for Cherubino, so that's easy." He attaches the equally high glossy, but much better photo of Bridget with a tag marked "Cherubino." He looks down the list…

"Slayer and Sharon as the Count and Countess, are obvious as well." He takes their 'painted portrait copies' and attaches the respective tags "Count and Countess of Almaviva" on them. "Now I did want Faust to play as the Doctor, but after his "Big Butts" routine, I'm not sure." The oddly blue colored Polaroid is placed in a file marked "Maybe." And as for Baiken, that's obvious. I ought to thank Areia for that." She places a paper copy of a Japanese tapestry, which has Baiken's fully clothed body onto a pile marked "Not likely." His search continues.

"I know that Anji did all right with the Don, so I could let him pass." He takes a copy of _his _tapestry and places a tag marked "Don Basicilo." "And A.B.A did a good job nonetheless, but I'll need time to think about it." She places a mini copy of her painted portrait on the "Maybe" pile. "That just leaves me with Venom, Sol, Ky, Chipp, Johnny and Axl, and since there are only three more parts… Wait, Sol tagged along for the ride and wanted out of the match, and he was not really that better than Ky so…" His Knight mug shot was placed with the "Not likely's." "That just leaves me with five. I'll be able to fit all the remaining women in unfortunately, but…"

Voltaire's cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up. "Is this Vincent Voltaire, the director that is going to do "The Marriage of Figaro" using the characters from Guilty Gear?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"No one in particular. I'm just a fan which happens to demand that you place Dizzy as one of the leads." The speaker was expressive and annoyed in his speech. Voltaire was not the slightest bit amused. In fact, he was pissed off.

"All right! Who the hell are you telling me what I can and can't do? It's my play and I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Wait a second; I didn't expect this from someone like you. Besides, you are wrong to question us." The man continued with unwavering emphasis. "We are known to some as one of the groups behind the famous "Midnight Carnival" incident, and although we should have been gone already, we are still here. You should probably know us as…"

"The Post-War Administration Bureau." Voltaire replied. Of all things, he _never_ expected them to contact him, and his response was both concerning and intriguing. "Well… this seems very interesting." He quickly calms down. "I apologize for my response. I though you were some crazed Dizzy fanboy."

"Trust me. I assure you we are not, but our interest is with her though."

"I can see that." He shifts his attention back to the pictures. "So, let's get down to business. What do you want with me?"

"I am merely an agent asked to give you this demand. You are to place Dizzy as a key figure in your opera and not part of the ensemble cast."

"Now you think I'm going to do something like that? Sorry, but I rather place talent on some people that have merit, not on some that are _derived_ to be good in everything."

"This is shocking to hear. I never expected you to pass such judgment on a girl like her."

"I must be firm in my decisions. I believe that there are a lot more duelists who deserve a lot more respect in this. This is why I have developed such an interest in Leap."

"I guess I can understand your motive now, and don't think about tracing this line. It's secured."

"_Crap." _Though the director as he was just about to activate the ship's "line tracer" program. "All right. If you happen to be so interested in Dizzy having a key role, then ask me this. 1: How the hell did you find out about Dizzy? I though she was presumed dead by you guys."

"We have our ways. We have managed to search and find the location of her following a programmed raid on the Pirates."

"I see. Interesting. #2: Do you have any evidence on proving that Dizzy is in anyway good?"

"Do you have any reason to see that considering you never actually gave her a chance during the auditions? Might I recall you did only Leap, Johnny, and May, leaving the rest for the ensemble?"

"Good response. And #3: Why her?" 

"We, the PWAB, have our own motives with the _Gear_." There is a slight pause as Vincent fixes his hold on the phone. "Mr. Voltaire, I hope you understand that we don't take kindly to those who try to resist us."

"Look, I would have accepted your request, but the fact that your organization is responsible for several negative actions during 'The Midnight Carnival' has resulted in my refusal, especially in a demand like this. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to dissuade me."

"Would it help if we happened to know something about your past?"

"_Great, another one. _Look, my past is jumbled with a lot of riddles and mysteries. It'll take weeks to figure out…"

"That you wanted to take the lives of a goddess triumvirate, a Psycho Soldier pop singer, and a construct that has the distinction of being a…"

"SHUT!!! UP!!!" The urge to throw the cell phone across the room was great, but the desire to find out what is going on was greater, so he slammed it at a nearby couch cushion, which soften the impact. Several seconds later, he picked up the phone, much calmer, but more desperate looking. "What do you know about… are you working for…?"

"Cecilia Nicomar, the Dark Magician Girl? We are aware of her existence, but we have no interest in her. By our look, we can see that you are very reluctant to work with us. Therefore, we must take action." The cell phone hangs up immediately. Voltaire sits down, flushed with sweat and tears, for only a minute when a loud shattered sound is heard from the pilot area. Running over out of concern, he notices, right away, a robotic version of a familiar Knight that sports a blue trench coat and a weapon that vaults electricity out of it…

"A Robo-Ky?!"

"BY-ORDER-OF-THE-PWAB," The "Ky-clone" said. "I-AM-FORCED-TO-TAKE-YOU-IN-FOR-REFUSING-TO-SUBMIT-IN-OUR-DEMAND!"

"Not on my life. You can tell the PWAB that I want no part with them, period!"

"YOU-REFUSE?! THAT-IS-NOT-AN-OPITION!"

Going into his compartment of sorts, he fiddles with a few buttons as his signature dueling song is being played out loud.

"…so I guess we are going to have to duel over this, right?"

"PRETTY-MUCH."

"Can you give me a 15 second start to get my tools?"

"SURE." The robot shrugs his shoulders and hits "rewind" on the audio contraption.

"Thank you." The director bows and makes a run into the obligatory hallway connecting all the rooms and the cargo hold, down to said cargo hold, grabbing whatever Unreal Tournament 2k4 weapon he could find, storming out of a very opened cargo airlock, and to the freedom that is a J.F.K hangar…

However, in front of him was the robot.

"YOU-STILL-HAVE-FIVE-SECONDS-LEFT." He said as he hits "play" on his contraption again.

"Well, at least I could do with… the Biorifle?" Looking towards his hands, he notices the tactically useful, but not in this case, GES Biorifle. For those unfamiliar, this controversial weapon is useful in certain situations, where it can be use as a minefield tactic and wait for the guy to feel the exploding green sludge on him out of nowhere, or just lob a huge blob of the stuff and have him screaming "bloody murder."

Though the weapon is useful in dense, isolated combat terrain, in an open field like the outskirts of a hangar, well… you get the idea.

"…uh… could you give me five more seconds to find a better weapon?"

"NO, NOT-REALLY."

"Dang."

"STUN-EDGE!"

The slow moving, yet very deadly electric spike rushes to get Vincent while he tries to fiddle with the weapon. Apparently he has not used it much in his travels, so we see him running like crazy trying to avoid the spike while fixing the jammed weapon.

"Damn weapon is still not working right… why can't I…" Voltaire knocks the device as a green sludge pops out. Jumping over the slime, it quickly explodes on Robo-Ky as the robot is unable to lose track of the target.

"CORROSION-DAMAGE-DETECTED! CURRENTLY-AT-93.89-PERCENT-HEALTH-TOTAL."

"That worked at least." Running deep within the hangar, he passes by several mechanical tools, old rusted plane components, and several barrels of fuel. Robo-Ky just passed through there with no problem.

"TARGET-CURRENTLY-IN-PURUSIT. ENTERING-SCANNER-MODE."

Still hiding behind several barrels, he finally unlocks the weapon, and gets it working again, albeit at 4/5's ammo. "I wonder if this guy has a built in scanner, cause if he does, he could quickly…"

"INITIALIZE-IMPALA-HUNT!"

Without warning, Vincent feels the full effect of Ky's sword streak by as he is literally pushed to the sky. With Vincent still airborne, the Robo-Ky, turns back from his spot and angle's his sword upward.

"VAPOR-THRUST!"

The Thunderseal clone, still upwards in the air, juggles the descending director even further up into the hangar, and with further marks around his body. After finally landing on the ground for what seemed like a minute. The author was feeling sore. Various cuts were etched around his body, and the feeling of several voltages of electricity may have "tweaked" his hair a little. Fortunately, he was still holding the goop machine. Once positioned back up, Robo-Ky returned to his normal fight stance.

"VINCENT, THE-PWAB-MAY-FORGIVE-YOU-FOR-THIS-INFRACTION. GIVE-DIZZY-THE-CHANCE-TO-PERFORM."

"You are downright crazy, you know that?" Disabling the safety, he fires several streams of the substance as it expands and covers a small area in front of Robo-Ky. He quickly notices the effect and shrugs it off.

"I-AM-NOT-SUBJECTED-TO-COWARDLY-TACTICS-SUCH-AS-THIS. MIDAIR-STUN-EDGE!" Returning to the air, Robo-Ky positions his hand toward the hilt of his sword and quickly slides it off in the opposite direction, forming a large electric pulse. That same pulse is deflected by some green airborne sludge which, since Voltaire was still firing, lands directly on him. The sludge has a bigger impact as it starts to melt part of his armor away.

"MODERATE-CORROSION-DAMAGE-DETECTED!!! CURRENT-HEALTH-IS-70.44 PERCENT. SHIFTING-MODES."

The Robo-Ky disappeared for a moment as it ran off out of the hangar. Using this lapse in time, Vincent runs back to the ship for better weapons. Running past the dead residue and metal fragments, he makes a leap toward opening the door and getting himself back into the ship and safety… if it was not for the fact that he got pounced by the blunt edge of Robo-Ky's sword and falls flat on his face a second later.

"DEVERSION-TACTIC-SUCCESSFUL!" The Robo-Ky picks up the director by the shirt collar, who at this point feels tenderized for all the damage he has received. "You know… I… have… hated… fighting… against… you… in… story… mode. You are very… cheap… you know that?"

"I-KNOW! THIS-IS-HOW-WE-DEFEAT-OUR-TARGETS-WITH-EASE!"

"Really? The… feeling… is… mutual."

"NOW-THAT-VICTORY-IS-MINE, WHAT-SAY-YOU? WILL-YOU-OBEY-US?"

"Well…" Vincent, now having his ass "owned" by Robo-Ky, lifts his face toward the mechanical freak. "…I… I will…"

"Vincent! Fire in the hole!"

Almost out of reflex, Vincent closes his eyes very hard and covers his ears tightly. In an instant, a "flashbang" has occurred right around the area of Vincent, completely blinding and deafening the robot.

"OPTICAL-AND-AUDITORY-RECEPTORS-DAMAGED! OVERALL-STATUS-IS-65.44-PERCENT. RESTORING-FUNCTIONS…"

Dropping Vincent back into the ground, the director scampers out of the zone as he recuperates his energy. Once rechecked, he calls out to the mysterious voice. "Who are you? I want to thank you."

"No problem, but that is not the time right now. You have to defeat Robo-Ky this instant."

"This doesn't make sense. At least I could know who you are."

"That is not important. Do you want the PWAB to lead this project?" 

"Hell no!"

"Then finish off the blasted robot."

"I will." The loud echoes resonated throughout the hangar as the Robo-Ky regained his sense of hearing.

"HEARING-RESTORED. APPROACHING-TARGET…"

With the mechanical beast now approaching, he realized that this gun was the only thing he had left, so, with him hiding behind a series of more fuel barrels, Vincent charges the gun for a maximum attack. Using the barrels and debris for cover, he keeps running around, trying to get on his back side, until he is absolutely sure he made it. If he could make this final attack, he will have done it and won.

Making his way to his back, he jumps out of the cover, faces the robot, and points the gun directly at Robo-ky's turning head.

"SENSORS-RESTORED! TARGET-LOCKED!!"

"Time to eat some slime, Jack…!"

"RIDE-THE-LIGHTING!!"

The Robo-Ky surge train flickers past Vincent and throws him back towards the fuel barrels. At this point, with his last attack a bust, I'm not sure I could describe how he feels right now.

"Ow… Pain… Don't understand… Billy…and… Mandy…on… how…"

"STOP-QUOTING-FROM-LATE-20th-CENTURY-CARTOONS... BZZT!!"

"Shut up!" Checking his gun for potency, he realizes that the gun is now completely empty and out of charge. "Wait, if I was charging the gun and it is now empty… then where…" Taking a quick look at Robo-Ky, he notices the concentrated sludge of very toxic and very inedible green slime that was in the gun is now covering the 'droid and eating the life out of him.

"ERROR! MASSIVE-ARMOR-BREACH!! CORE-CIRCUITY-FAILING!! ERROR!"

In that one time Robo-Ky vaulted Vincent with the "Ride The Lighting" overdrive, he apparently didn't realize that in that impact, Vincent happened to have let go of the trigger, and while both the gun and him went toward one direction, the releasing sludge went in another way; that of the renegade Robo-Ky. Odd how the laws of physics work sometimes.

"ERROR!! DESTRUCTION-IMMINENT!!! CTRL-ALT-DEL!!! DANGER!! I-SEE-BLUE-SCREEN-OF-DEATH!!! DANGER!! CORE-IMPLOSION-IMMINENT!!

In the anticipation of a big explosion, Vincent braces himself using the fuel barrels for protection. However, seconds later, he feels nothing. Going up to see what's going on, he sees the robot not explode. Rather, it becomes convulsive as it gradually whimpers out to a dead stop, much to his disappointment…

"Aw. And I wanted a cool explosion."

…followed by a loud "special-effects" type BOOM that splits the robot in two! Voltaire is now partially covered in soot and robot dust.

"I had that one coming."

Vincent walks over the corroded, melting and mostly dissolved carcass that is Robo-Ky, and as he takes one look at the metal wreck, a minute message is barely audible from his voice box.

"YOU-CANNOT-ESCAPE-US! SOON...WE... SHALL...TAKE...YOU...DOWN..."

"Ah, you go dead now."

For sheer relief and kicks, Vincent kicks the deadweight in the head. The Robot finally shuts up.

After looking at the mess, and now realizing that he's going to need a new space windshield to replace the smashed one, he finally figured out that the though of dealing with the opera was about to get a whole lot complicated than he anticipated, especially with a cast like the Guilty Gear duelists and the eventual swarm of Robo-Ky's trying to kick his ass for disobeying a scheme from the PWAB. With this in mind, he did the only thing he could do.

"I'd better call the gang. Now with the PWAB around, I've got a lot of cleaning up to do… and just who was that person anyway?"

* * *

Preview of next episode… 

As the subway train makes it's way toward Lincoln Square, We see Vincent narrowly escaping the sudden attack of Testament's personal ally, Zio, nearly piercing him as the train doors are about to open. She gets stuck with her hand imbedded inside a brick wall.

"I see he's got word of what's going on."


	5. The First Casting includes Runthrough

Location: The Isle of Manhattan, NYC, "A Country"

Exact Location: Underground in Transit on the 1 Train en route to Lincoln Square

Current Time: 11:12:30 A.M.

Weather Conditions: A mix of Sun and Clouds with an equal ratio of each (It isn't rainy, but at least my eyes are not in pain.)

After an exhausting last night in which the director had to deal with the PWAB's Robo-Ky and the cost of fixing the ship's windshield, the director Vincent Voltaire has finally established the completed cast list. Mind you, it took him long enough considering he had to place practically everyone in without upsetting anyone. However, he expected some death glares should it happen.

For instance, you have the May constituent, which includes the pirate girls and their appropriate fans. If May is not with Johnny, then the crew is likely to run him over. However, Johnny has been trying to keep the crew in line, and she may listen to him even though she would disapprove, so the director is not likely to worry much about this.

On the other side you have the supporters for Jam and Ky. While Ky is a much better choice for acting, if Jam is not included with him, she may want to go "Gasenkotsu" on his ass. This is downright impossible, as her voice clearly blew all the champagne glasses. She may have to be subdued if things get too chaotic.

As for the rest of the cast, there were no problems. You had your usual disapprovals, but for the most part, no one is really going to complain much about how this is going to go.

And as for Dizzy… to keep the explanations short, he knew where she would belong, but with Cecilia still after him, this play will be harder than he expected.

Arriving at the Times Square station, Voltaire's two allies, Ian and Areia, walk in, dressed up in snazzy bodyguard suits and expecting an attack on the director from another Robo-Ky… or something else for that matter.

"So what happened last night, Vincent? Did you get attacked or something?" Ian replied.

He had trouble getting the words out. "I don't know what to make of it." He sighed as he plopped himself on an empty seat. "I have been requested, no, demanded by the PWAB to add Dizzy to the play. I shut them up, and the next thing I know, they send a Robo-Ky to kick my ass. I'm starting to think maybe this isn't such a great idea, you know?"

"Wait a second. The PWAB sent a Robo-Ky?" Ian said, leaning beside a pole "So, it's not like it was hard dispatching the deadweight."

"Actually…" His body stooped down in embarrassment. The two took notice.  
  
"Wow. Didn't you have your weapons on you?" 

"Just the Biorifle, Ian. And that weapon was not useful out there in the open."

"What about your training?" Areia added.

"He caught me by surprise. I was unable to use any of my techniques." He sunk his body even further. "And to top it off, the Bureau knows about Cecilia, so that means she'll be a bigger threat soon." He sighed again, and then faced the two. "I'm glad you guys are along at least."

"Hey, we're your semi-loyal team. It's what we do."

"I know, even though we do fit a stereotype for having the leader, the "grunt", and the token female. I'm the brains, Ian does some of the dirty work, and you, Areia, are PR, although you did help me with the Baiken tape."

"Am I really the grunt?" Ian said. "Remind you, I was able to get this plan through the people in charge of the square." Ian stated. Three seconds of processing time passed. Vincent apologized. "Ok, your right. I give. Besides, that is the least of my concerns."

"So what is your main concern?"

"I know that word is spreading about this performance, but I'm afraid that it's going to come out all crummy. More so is this fear that I'll have to be leaving, a la 'Raiders of the Lost Ark,' once we are done on opening night, but… maybe I shouldn't worry about this much. It is my work you know. I got myself into this and so I shall finish this."

He stood up again, just like all the way back in Chapter 1 when addressing the world, except it's a train car and not the open Square. "And so, I, Vincent Voltaire, shall not give up my quest to make this performance the greatest. I shall complete my work as…"

"Ok, Vincent, we get the point!" The two replied, tranquilizing the whole event, and getting weird looks from the remaining passengers including the obligatory fanfare coming from a random mariachi band. They were promptly paid quickly, and then bolted to the next car.

"So what do we do now?" Areia said.

"Well, our stop is here so we should… what the?"

A loud shriek was heard as a woman flickered through the air, through the opening door, pass the three, right though the train window, and stopping with her hand firmly stuck on the brick wall around the station. She now looks like an arrow that has collided with a tree, complete with vibrations of the tail end.

"Was that Succubus, Testatment's personal 'raven'?"

"I think so, Areia." Ian said. He faces the director, who knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Well, I see he's gotten word of what's going on."

"The same goes for you as well, Vincent." A dimensional portal opens in front of the two, revealing the Gothic-era dressed _Gear_, Testament. His expression and body language was not all that pleasing to look at, and I would go on, but the fact that we have several passengers running for the nearest exit as a result of a _Gear_ appearing out of nowhere and that stigma of "_Gears equals Evil with evidence due to Justice"_ thing speaks for itself.

"Testament, could you explain to me why you are here?" The director replied with a lot of unhappiness. "I know you try to guard her with your life but I never did anything wrong with her and…"

"Silence!" He said, booming with his overemphasized voice. "I know for a fact that you are trying to harm her."

"I am not, ok? I won't allow Dizzy to get in any harm."

"Liar!" Again, his voice shook the station. "There is nothing to disprove that you hate her. Succubus has seen everything that you did, and I cannot allow you to continue with this."

"Are you sure that raven of yours is not confused, because I know that is false."

"I don't expect you to try and prove to me that you are not lying." He said again. "I want you to die for trying to kill her!"

"Kill her?" He eyes quickly widen. "I haven't killed the duelists. I even tried to help the new one, A.B.A. How could you say that I am evil?" 

"You tried to kill a succubus, three goddesses, a pop singer…"

The director plopped to the ground out of annoyance. "I can't believe this. Are we going with that again?" He stood up from said ground. "I don't know where you are getting this information, but I did not want to kill her, ok? Now, I got to get to the opera house, I'm late and I… what the?!" 

He stopped a second after crossing Testament. His eyes were no longer focused on the _Gear_. This time, it was focused on that sudden pool of blood that is now spewing itself on the three, and this time, there was no way to avoid it.

* * *

Brushing the acidic blood off of their bodies, which is now burning their skins with some decreasing intensity; they regroup and start pointing blame to the director.

"Ok, Vincent, what did you do to Dizzy?"

"For the last time, I did nothing. I only chucked her photo into an incinerator. That was all. And right now, I'm not in the mood to have a duel."

"You must fight me." The _Gear_ replied, pointing his scythe to Vincent.

"For the last time, I will not fight you."

"I will not accept that. You are to either fight me, or… brrz…" His face quickly changed from hot-blooded to ice cold, as he stood there, suddenly frozen and incapacitated from out of nowhere. The three look at each other in confusion. "What just happened there?"

"Ian, forget that. Let's just get out of here before he thaws."

"Good point." The three rush out in rapid speed to the safety of outside.

However, once the coast was clear, another person walked in and teleported Testament well away from the city. He disappears shortly thereafter as the police come in with a completely blank crime scene.

* * *

Back at _Ye old Opera House_, which is now populated by the duelists, including A.B.A, the final plans are about to get underway.

"Ok everyone; last night I was looking over your auditions. After thinking about how you guys are going to perform and all that jazz, I have the completed cast list here." He waves a sheet of paper in front of the duelists. "We'll run through the opera once we have our people ready, understand?" The duelists acknowledge. "Now I'll announce the list, but you all must promise me something."

"What do we need to promise?" Sol asked.

"That once this list is complete, you refrain from using any and all weapons on me, physical or otherwise. The reason I say this is because you cannot just simply state that I didn't get in just because the author doesn't like you." Johnny made a small adjustment in his hat. "Also, in case I forgot to say this, this listing can change depending on how you act on set, and how well are you able to perform at the night of the performance."

"Now then, I'll get the obvious stuff out of the way." He starts at the top of the list and moves downward. "Anji Mito is Don Basilio, Slayer and Sharon are the Counts, and Bridget is Cherubino, so stop arguing about the fact that he can't handle it, _Anji_"

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just saying." He said, waving his hands to avoid a likely assault.

"Now for the other parts: the part of Don Curizo, the judge, will be... Venom."

"I see. I'll deal with it I guess." He said, noting the fact that he wants to remain low key.

"The part of Antonio, the drunken gardener will be played by… Axl."

"What?" He said in disgust. "Hold up. I know I'm better than that."

"Trust me. He's not all that bad. You happen to know the play by heart so, don't worry about it"The director said. "Besides, there is always the understudy option."

"I forgot about that. Sorry." He scratches his head and blushes a bit.

"It's cool." He continued as his eyes rolled down the list. "The part of Marcellina will be played by… Leap." The pirates did an obligatory cheer. "I hope you realized that we'll have to age you a bit."

"No problem." She said as the girls were profusely hugging her.

Now the problem came with the remaining members. Of the males, he had Chipp, Ky, and Johnny. The good news is that since Faust is no longer eligible to perform (The director realized this after asking himself what could happen if this was played on the opening night with Faust involved), that free spot made room for all the other members of the cast. Chipp would be excluded since the director assumed that he was not really all that good, but if he made an improvement, then the spot would be open. With all of these decisions though, he will have to upset one of the girls, which he hopes it keeps his wellbeing intact.

This concept of deciding and choosing and assuring his own personal health was tough, but after much thinking, he made a choice.

"Ok, everyone, for the lead. The man who will be performing the part of Figaro will be… "Multitudes of anticipation encompassed Jam, May and the remaining pirates, for if they don't have their man as the lead, the director will get it.

Valiantly, the director said one word that sealed their fate.

"…Johnny."

Once again, the pirate girls cheered. Leap, on the other hand, was a bit concerned about this decision. "Vincent, Johnny's a tenor. The part is designed for a bass. That doesn't seem right."

"I know, but I've made this decision under a lot of factors. Considering that you are well versed in opera, I want to see if you can change this man and make him hit the lower notes."

"I don't know if that is possible, sir." She replied. "It could be that you may need to give the part to Ky over there." 

"Ky is somewhat in the higher ranges. He has the part of Doctor Bartolo."

"But does that mean that Ky-chan will not perform with me?" Jam replied, holding with her voice equal weights of anger and begging. The director just shook his head.

Standing up from her seat, and showing the dark red aura that signifies an Instant Kill, Jam rushes to him with quick speed and faces the director head on. "You lousy director, you think I am no good with singing? I'll show you singing. Ahh…"

"Stop it. I don't want you to sing." He did not want a repeat of the "champagne" incident.

"Then make Ky, Figaro and put me as the female lead."

"I can't."

"Well, then… Ahhh…"

The director whipped out his hand and faced his palm towards Jam. "Execute Sound Effect #31 on Kuradoberi Jam!"

On cue, sound effect #31 was played from out of nowhere, and Jam is propelled back from her spot and knocked towards the wall, defeated. The duelists were flabbergasted.

"What did you just do?" Ky said, noticing Jam's KO'ed body.

"I just executed the raw essence of an Instant Kill on her. She'll wake up in about an hour."

"You sure, because that was an IK there?"

"I though an IK was sound effect #34." Bridget asked.

"I though it was #32." A.B.A added

"Uh, could we stop trying to "pretend" that this is all fantasy?" Areia said before launching to the director. "Vincent, look what you started. Please get back to reality here."

"I'm serious here. I did a "damage control" move on her, and I have a sound box right here." He goes to the back of the curtains and takes out a small electronic box, filled with numerous dials that play several sound effects from GGX2. "Seeing as this has nothing to do with what is going on, let's proceed." He chucks the box to the side. "Now that we have that out of the way, I have two more places to give out."

He makes one glance at the list and calls out a name. "Millia Rage, you got the part of Susuanna, Figaro's wife."

"I'm pretty impressed. I didn't know I could do that well."

"I can see that we'll be working together, is that right?" Johnny added, making a glance that got May's "system" running again.

"Well, I didn't know this would…" She did not finish. May ran her over and stormed the director just like Jam did seconds ago. "How could you do that? Am I not any good for you?"

"May," the director said as he exerted his "patent-pending" damage control procedures on her. "You're a nice girl and I like you for your bravery and talent, but sometimes these things happen. Now I know you like Johnny, but you have to control yourself. Would you like to get smacked by Sound Effect #31?"

She though for a second, looked at Jam, and then agreed as she sild down to the ground. "…Ok. You win."

"I'm glad you understand." He turns his attention to the duelists. "And this is a warning to anyone that tries. Please leave all issues with relations well out of my hands, please? Thank you."

He runs his eyes down to the bottom. "The last part is Barbarina, and I'll take the new girl, A.B.A, to play that role."

She nodded politely. "I see, but are you sure you can help me with this?"

"I think Leap can help all of the singers, seeing as I now promote Leap to Onboard Vocal Captain. Can you do that?"

"You mean help the cast tune for their performances and tryouts? Sure." She agreed with confidence. 

Vincent then addressed the other members not chosen. "Sol, Chipp, I don't want you completely out of the play. I figured you may do well as part of the ensemble cast, you know?"

"Sure." Sol said feeling relieved. "It probably means I don't have to do much."

"I know you wanted to get out of this, so this is your chance. I may still want you as security."

"Whatever." He said as he headed towards the door. As for Chipp, he was less pleased. "Vincent, could you tell me why I was not chosen? What gives?"

"Chipp, sometimes these things happen. I've experienced it a lot of times. I don't want you out yet." He turns back to the cast. "Now seeing as I am now tired and this whole mess is finally out of the way, you can all take a break. Come back in a few hours, and I'll have copies of the opera with me." The cast quickly walks out

* * *

(NOTE: Although the information is public, if you do not want to take a look at what happens during the opera, please skip this section, as it is a partial read-through and it does contain spoilers.)

Time: 3:12.21 P.M.

Several hours later, the cast returns. Fortunately, there is minimal damage done outside the opera house.

"Uh, I hope it's all right that the windows are broken." said Chipp as he recalled opening the front door too fast and having the handle smash the window beside it.

"It's ok. Now let's proceed, shall we?" Vincent said as Areia and Ian quickly pass out several books, each containing the entire score from the opera. Leap had given out her personal copies to her crew, so there were a few left over. 

"Now I all want you to memorize this to the best of your ability, ok?" The duelists agree in their own unique manner as Vincent takes out his quick synopsis of the opera. "Ok, for those unfamiliar with the opera, here is the brief storyline." He clears his throat. "The story is set in 18th century Seville, in Italy. At the very beginning of the play, we have Figaro and Susanna, played by Johnny and Millia, about to prepare for their wedding night."

"Hey! I though you said…"

"May, this is an opera, remember? They are not getting married in real life." Leap reprimanded the pirate girl in the effort to retain order. She calmed down peacefully as the director continued.

"The only problem is that Count Almaviva, Figaro's master, is trying to get her back for personal philandering kicks, even though a custom was outlawed days ago which, before there is a wedding in his territory, the count has the right to sleep with the lady at will. Figaro quickly knows this and plans a vengeful scheme against the Count." Johnny smiles at this interesting plot development.

"Once this plan is announced to the world, another problem unfolds. Bartolo, played by Ky over there, is helping his servant Marcellina, played by Leap, with some debt reclamation that Figaro has to fulfill."

"I'll assume that it's probably something simple."

"Actually Johnny, according to the opera, unless you pay Marcellina the full debt, you'll be forced into a "shotgun wedding" scenario." The pirate girls started to laugh at this interesting proposal. Several of the males did laugh, but also felt for the guy and his predicament. Jam _was_ about to rise in protest, but stopped part way. "Jam, please don't start. Remember, this is only an opera, and we are all actors and actresses "

"I don't deserve to be treated like this. I want to have a shot at performing, especially with my Ky-chan."

"I know how upset you are, but let me make a deal." He assumed that she will be in for as long as Ky is around, so he figured he could use her to his advantage. "In exchange for allowing Ky to perform without interruption, I'll have you be the lead chef at opening night. You can even plan out the menu." 

Upon hearing these words, she quietly recedes. "…fine. Just as long as nothing happens to Ky." The director waves a sigh of relief as he reads on.

"To continue, Susanna and Marcellina start a verbal 'catfight' over who gets to marry Figaro and I apologize if anyone got offended of that." A few cast members quickly sit down. "Once they are done with that, Cherubino, played by Bridget, comes on." Bridget waves his hand, sitting one row down from the girls. "He is completely infatuated with all of the women around the court."

"Aww." replied all of the girls.

"…but the count hates him for that, since he is a page and he was flirting with the gardener's daughter, Barbarina."

"So, this is becoming a Bridget/A.B.A relation type thing?" Anji replied.

"Eh? I don't understand" said A.B.A, who is oblivious to the "presumed" stories involving Bridget because of her time living inside a glass home.

"Cherubino hides when Count Almaviva, played by Slayer, appears in his attempt to woo Susanna back. After several attempts at this, he hides, thinking that Figaro is going to return. It is not Figaro, but Don Basicilo, played by Anji. Although he gossips on about things, he eventually hints at Cherubino being interested in the Countess."

"So, am I able to get out safely?" Bridget inquired.

"No. actually, the count finds you several minutes later, and he is royally pissed off at your character."

"Oh."

"But on the plus side, Figaro comes in with a full blown chorus, celebrating the Count's decision to remove the _droit__ du seigneur._ You are left safe from harm as Figaro defends your honor."

"Ah." He replied.

"However, this is the end of the 1st act, and as a finale, the count decides to draft you on the spot in the Seville army regimen. Congratulations!"

Though there is some laughter, Bridget calmly agrees, because he wanted to surprise his parents for treating him like a girl all these years, and this is exactly how to do it.

"Act 2 starts in the Countess' boudoir, played by Sharon respectively. She is currently lamenting the fact that the count wants Susanna, and so she wants revenge. Fortunately, the couple decides to join up in her plan."

"Yes." Johnny said with an inaudible tone.

"They will use Bridget with this plan, by the way." 

"…Ok." He was speechless.

"Anyway, he comes in and, having been smitten by the Countess, agrees with the plan to dress up as Susanna to fool the count hands down. However, before they can pull it off, they have to dress him up of course. So while Susanna is getting the supplies in the back of the room, the Count storms in, still furious at Cherubino for not reporting in to duty. The Countess forces Bridget to hide in the closet as she tries to delay the Count's advances. It does not work well."

"He wishes to open it, so he asks the Countess to get some tools to pry it open." Slayer intervened, having known the storyline well.

"But not before dragging the count along, right?"

"Good point. Continue."

"Since Susanna was elsewhere behind a curtain, she ends up overhearing the conversation, so with quick speed, she gets Bridget out and dumps him over the balcony. She heads back to the closet just in time for the couple to notice."

"So, everything should be back to normal right?" Millia said.

"Yes, it should be, if you don't factor in Antonio, the gardener, played by Axl, complaining about his flowers being crushed. Did I mention he's drunk?"  
  
"You see? This is why I didn't like playing that guy." Axl clamored, explaining his reasons for disliking him.

"Axl, remember, there are alternatives to this. I mentioned the understudy thing right?"

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that."

"Well, thankfully, Johnny runs over to Susanna and tells her that the wedding is ready. He notices the situation and saves your ass, Bridget, once again."

"So I save Bridget while pretending to have a sprained ankle, and at the same time tell Millia the wedding is on…" He read several pages into the libretto out of curiosity. "Ok, I'll go with that!"

"Johnny?!" May quickly raises her anchor up as a result of his smiling expression.

"May, stay down!" The other girls restrain the pirate to prevent another riot. "You have to learn to control yourself, May."

"I know. I'm sorry, April." She plops back down.

"Well, if it means anything to balance out the universe May; Marceilina, Don Bartolo and Don Basilio bust into the room having hired Don Curzio, a.k.a Venom to settle this issue. All of which delays the wedding. This provides much amusement to the Count himself."

"You know, I wouldn't mind being married to Johnny, to be honest." Leap replied.

"Uh…" Johnny became speechless. "I'm… well… oh, dear." He blushes as several sweat drops fall down his side. The girls giggle for Johnny being the guilty party in this trap. 

Back on the main floor, the director flips his synopsis paper to the next segment. "We are back at Act 3, when our main focus is the audience room of the manor. Susanna is chatting with the Count over several promises of love and happiness, and a potential night time rendezvous later in the garden. Although now he is starting to get word that Figaro may be involved in a conspiracy over reclaiming Susanna. He starts to plan his own counterattack, as the hearing proceeds for Figaro and Marceilina."

"Ah, yes. _That_ trial."

"Oh, come on Johnny." Leap said. "We were just joking around."

"Still…"

"Ladies, don't worry. In this scene, Johnny is not the one who suffers."

"No?"

"Not this time. Ky is the one who will suffer the most."

"Explain this to me, Vincent." Ky asked, under suspicion that something is wrong.

"Well…during the trial, as Figaro _tries _to defend his honor by being unable to pay a debt due to insufficient funds, and claming that he has nobility connections by way of a birthmark, Marcellina learns that he is in fact, his long lost son. This does change the whole marriage thing, you know." The girls start to sweat out of embarrassment.

"Wait, if she's the mother, then who's the father?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ky Kiske?" Several seconds pass as he tries to process this information. "Wait… are you saying that she and I…?"

"To be very blunt…yes."

In complete unison, Chipp, Axl, Venom, and to some extent, Anji, laughed their heads off out of shock. Sol, on the other hand was on the floor, gasping for air. "That is just brilliant, Vincent. Did you plan that?"

"Sol, once again, shut up." He turns to Vincent. "Can I ask why was this story written this way? That doesn't make any sense."

"It was written to make fun of the aristocracy, and there's nothing wrong with a woman's figure, am I right ladies?" The Pirate Girls, Sharon, Slayer, and Bridget whole heartily agree. Millia, Bakien and Jam were somewhere in the middle. A.B.A, due to her capsule origins, was not able to figure out what they were saying. "Besides, you don't hear Slayer complaining?"

"Actually, I was not fond of doing this play in the first place." Slayer interrupted, while being continuously poked by Sharon for mentioning it. "It was Sharon's idea for us to be the Count and Countess. I would have preferred doing the play, 'Faust'."

"Nani?" On cue to Slayer's timing, the crazed doctor suddenly appears as his parasol descends to the stage floor. The director was not pleased. "Faust, what are you doing here? I though our "team hyper combo" was enough of a message."

"Well, actually it was not. I still want to give it another shot." His manner did show some persistence in wanting to give it another shot.

"Does it involve "'big butts?'" Ian replied.

"No, it involves something else. Would you mind I get another chance to sing?"

"I would say no, but what does the audience think?" A nest of crickets has suddenly appeared in the "nosebleed" area.

"Guess that's a no."

"We actually don't care." Chipp yelled out. "It's just the fact that we are pretty quiet over this. Go right ahead."

"Ok." He then takes out a random disk, inserts it into the conveniently placed audio machine, and starts to play. However, Faust's choice of music was far beyond what the duelists wants, for he was all clamoring about singing…

"I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you. I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you. And the Witch Doctor he told me what to do. He told me…"

And this was the DDR version of the song…

"No! The bald guy sings _that_ bad?!" This was coming from the mouth of May.

"If I was doing an opera, he would not even be in the ensemble." This was coming from the mouth of Leap.

"This has got to be some sort of travesty." This was coming from the mouth of Slayer.

"Vincent, I think the jury is out on this one." This was coming from Ian, who was just about to take out his rocket launcher.

"Faust, I'm afraid this is not for you." This was coming from Vincent, who told Faust about his situation. Likewise, he stopped in mid performance. "So I'm not going to be in…"

"I never said that." He added, feeling very supportive of Faust's attempt to join. "You still have a spot here somewhere."

"NO HE DOESN'T!" That was the reply from the entire cast!

"Hey what gives? Why the hell are you harassing me?"

"Well, first off. You didn't put me with Ky." Jam came up, arguing her case about being left out of the problem. "You had him with Leap over there, which if I was him, I could find better ones." May said

"Hey, I find that insulting." Leap added. "I happen to be liked among everyone, even Johnny here."

"Of course, besides, I don't see the reason why you are reacting over something that is pretend."

"Thank you Johnny." Ky replied, having been involved with this issue from the beginning. He gets smacked by her significant other, though. "How could you say that to her? I mean, I'm the only one for you."

"Kuradoberi Jam. Please calm down, will you?"

"I can't Ky. I must protect you from all and opposing forces, especially you Anji and your perverted ways."

"Why am I getting involved here?" Anji replied. "I'm not a pervert." 

"No, but you still owe me several bottles of sake." Bakien added as she already had a mat ready to smack him from above. "The same goes with you Chipp."

"Ok, now that is so wrong." The American ninja took to the defensive. "For the last time, I did not take those bottles."

Returning back to Sol and Ky, we see Axl has taken the side of Sol. "Look, you could just admit that Sol is better than you in everything. Once that is out of the way…"

"You just be quiet, o.k. Axl? I don't need people like you making my life worse. " 

"Forgive me, Ky. I just happened to find the situation funny. To have a great knight being the maiden patron of…"

"You know what, that's it! Ride The Lighting!" Holding his sword perpendicular to his body, he pushes off and tears right through Sol and Axl, valuing them straight into the air. The director is staring to feel the pressure of these arguments.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, calm down." The director said, _trying _to exert his damage control procedures, but not having any success. "Everything is fine. We do not need to resort to crazy violence just so we can prove that someone is better than another."

"You know what, that's a great idea. Tyrant Wave!" Sol takes out his sword, pulls his hand back, and slams Ky forward in one big fireball explosion toward the stage, and once after Sol "Tyrant Waved" Ky to the stage, no one was holding back.

"Axl Bomber!"

"Mist Finer!"

"Yamada-Sama!"

"Alpha Blade!"

"Tien, Chi, Nin!"

And somewhere along the line we see several light arrows hitting several people at random.

And so, the tensions finally erupt as the cast members lose their cool and proceed to engage in blood thirsty duels. This comes complete with profuse use of swords, punches, weird modifications to yo-yo's, anchors, billiard equipment, and other things that are related to the series. Millia, Venom, Slayer, Sharon, and A.B.A looked on as they chose not to get involved. That, and Millia no longer has long hair.

"Uh, Faust, you may want to leave." said Vincent upon noticing the impending doom unfold.

"Good idea." Using his magical skills, he covers behind one of the curtains and disappears. Meanwhile, the triumvirate and everyone else watch the battle unfold in front of him.

"I didn't want to do this…" Needing to control this chaotic situation, Vincent goes behind a curtain, opens a conveniently placed box, and takes out a plaid grenade that has the tag which reads "Feud Pacifier." Taking out the pin, he chucks the grenade directly towards the audience, which explodes in a cloud of pink smoke. Once the clouds dissipate, the entire cast feels very lethargic as they are instantly tranquilized.

"How long does that grenade work for?" Areia asked, facing away from the blast.

"Judging the type of grenade I used, about 15 seconds. This should be enough time to finish the synopsis."

"Well, then do it already!"

"Right." For the remaining 10 seconds, the director starts to talk very rapidly. "We fast forward to Act 4, the plan goes as follows, the count is foiled to believe Cherubino is Susanna, he gives up his ambitions and begs for the Countess' forgiveness, she agrees, and the universe is back in order. Thank you." He collapses on the ground, completely out of breath. By this time, everyone is back to normal, and paying attention to the director.

"I hope you realized that you skip several parts of the opera." Slayer replied, since the couple was partially immune to the grenade, and remained still throughout the entire conflict.

"I cannot reveal _everything _that happens. The information is public anyway." He gets up from the dirty floor and proceeds to leave. "Ok. I expect everyone to get in at 10 tomorrow. You can all leave."

Likewise, the cast leaves limping out of the opera house as they attempt to bicker on about rivalries that could supersede the ones found in professional sports, but eventually having no success on their attempt. The three leave outside from the back, trying to make sure they do not get dragged in more problems.

* * *

Date: The Next Day

Time: 9:30.12 A.M.

Location: Lincoln Square

Exact Location: The Metropolitan Opera House

Weather Conditions: Still the Same as Yesterday

As Slayer and Sharon walk into the stage door this morning, the adjacent security guard approaches them. "Are you involved with the new production of 'The Marriage of Figaro'?"

"Yes, we are." The two replied sweetly.

"Well, the director though you should have this list. He said it was for keeping everything in line." The guard hands the two individual lists entitled "Da Rules!"

"Thank you." The two take the lists and pass through easily as the take a look at the list.

**_Da_****_ Rules_**

**I created this list in order to keep order while we have the rehearsals. In order to have a solid performance and not have the audience lynch me ala "Raiders of the Lost ****Ark****," it is necessary to keep some sort of order while we are acting. Please follow them, and I can assure your safety.**

**1. For the duration of your time, I, Vincent Voltaire, the director has full authority on what says and goes. You can ask him any questions that you have and he can try to answer them as best he can. If he is not around, his allies, Ian Vanderoff and Areia Crestol can assist you. **

**2.** **So long as you are currently on the set, all grudges are to be kept far away from the eyes of the director. This means that everyone has to give a _minimum_ amount of respect to each other, because I do not want to deal with problems that do not pertain to the acting project. **

**3.** **Any form of dueling is strictly prohibited while on the set. This includes any related violence that happens on set. Note that "slapstick" style antics may be tolerated depending on the intensity and director's mood. Any dueling outside is beyond my jurisdiction, though if it goes well I may take notice. **

**4.** **By joining, you are hereby required to attend all necessary rehearsals and practices when you need to. Unless you happen to have read the opera and know your part well, I cannot tell if you will be ready by our opening date, so this is mandatory for all current cast listings. (Optional members are requested to come in case there are any problems that develop during the practices.) **

**5.** **This rule is pretty basic. I expect you to have been sufficiently satisfied with your stomachs before hand. Singing with food already inside tends to cause problems both vocally and appearance wise. I personally will not mind, but the audience may. **

**6.** **No "prima donna's" allowed! I may grant some leeway if you ask me nicely about some favors, but if you start acting like a pompous, conceited wiseass, expect nothing from me. **

**7. ****During the rehearsals, you may here rumors about a certain "Shakespearian Scottish Play" called "Macbeth" that has a notorious superstition in modern theater. According to the actual myth, anyone who utters that name while on stage is basically cursing the entire performance to hell. There is a procedure to exorcize the curse, but that is irrelevant. The point is that I would like to transcend that. Therefore, if you happen to say that name in any form on stage, I will hereby allow it. Anyone who has objections needs to stop feeling this way, because I will not tolerate it.**

"That is a pretty strong statement for the director to make." said Slayer once he read rule #7. "I guess he does not like dealing with superstitions."

"Yes, but you should read the next rule. I think he has his own interpretation of it."

"Oh?" He looks down to the next rule.

**8. However, the director has had a severe disliking towards several historical animated works from pre-destruction ****Japan****. You'll probably know this as the more popular term called "anime." Therefore, anyone uttering any form of these forbidden works, be it characters, plotline, scenes, comments on said scenes, or otherwise, will be treated just as if somebody uttered the name "Macbeth" in front of the stage. You'll have to be careful on this one, as I will NOT release the names to anyone, nor will I be specific on what will be allowed or not. Anyone asking for the list will be… well, it is best you do not ask.**

"I guess some things never change, Sharon." He continues down the list, noting that the director has altered the curse for his own means.

**9. This is perhaps the most serious of all, and I must address it in this manner. _ANY VIOLATION OF THESE RULES WILL SUBJECT THE OFFENDER TO A PUNISHMENT EQUAL TO THE DEGREE OF THE ACTION! _Meaning that if you have a full blown duel inside the opera house _without_ permission of the director beforehand_, while_ rehearsal is going on, you may expect some serious ass kicking from the director. Also, your name may be removed from the final cast list and replaced without prior notification. (This, of course, is related to the overall talent of said offender, the progress of said actor, and Vincent's mood at the time, all of which does not equal a constant in any mathematical form.) **

**10.** **These rules are subject to change without notice depending on the circumstances that happen. When these changes happen, you'll be given a single notice. Consider this your only warning.**

**Hopefully, with these rules in place, you should be able to keep everything in order. I shall be waiting for you inside.**

**  
Vincent.**

Sharon comments as she finishes the document. "I do not understand why the director would want to create a list like this."

"I think it is because with all these duelists around, he does not want the entire opera house to fall apart. The thing that concerns me is that I do not know if this is going to work out."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, with all the tensions between Ky, Sol, Baiken, The Pirates, Jam, Millia, Venom, and the director himself, do you think that the rehearsals will be all that peaceful?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She agreed with depressive tones etched across her voice. "Think we should help him?"

"I think so. I will not be surprised if something crazy happens to the opera house."

* * *

For those trying to keep track, here is the entire cast list. Note this will probably change depending on how the plot goes and the opinions of the reviews, which if you like, may be posted by using that blue button on the bottom of the screen.

The Countess Almaviva: Sharon

Count Almaviva: Slayer

Cherubino: Bridget

Doctor Bartolo: Ky Kiske

Antonio: Axl Low

Barbarina: A.B.A

Don Curzio: Venom

Don Basilio: Anji Mito

Susanna: Millia

Marcellina: Leap

Figaro: Johnny


End file.
